Dancing Flames
by ZoolanderMander
Summary: Audrey Bardot, a French Auror has been assigned by the Order to look after Harry and Hogwarts itself. She also has been given the task of caring for the insufferable Professor Snape whenever he is summoned. Little does she know she will get quickly involved in becoming a spy for Death Eaters, becoming their double agent. Naughty Lemons and Such. Rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The sight of the Ministry of Magic was an unsettling while walking through its elaborate black marble entrance. For centuries many had grown fond of the intimidating authority lurking throughout the halls, knowing that there was a sense of order and power. But now it seemed to be the exact opposite. Everyone seemed to be a target, muggleborn or not. The ever slightest hint of disloyalty to the now corrupted government became a nagging fear behind everyone's tender minds. Most had learned to avoid it, taking jobs elsewhere. Some had adjusted to the strict rules of new higher ranking officials. Others had the misfortune of disappearing within the confines of this secretive community.

On this particular day there was a hustle and bustle of witches and wizards using the array of floo networks and scampering off to their massive workloads. It was the same as any other day, but the air was different, and she knew it. Most didn't recognize her presence, not that they should anyways. Boldly walking past the infamous muggleborn fountain she soon found herself occupying the small cramped quarters of the unique elevator.

"Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." A woman's soothing voice echoed as the gates opened.

The hallways were nearly empty, still covered in black marble. Navigating her way through the endless maze of doors and such, she found herself standing in the doorway being greeted by an all too familiar friend.

"Audrey!" The young woman jumped up from her chair. Her hair immediately turned from sandy brown to a bright neon pink with excitement. She wore clothes that resembled a bounty hunter, but her job title essentially had her doing just that. Big leather buckled boots with dark brown pants tucked in, a simple red tank top with a grunge styled jacket and fingerless leather gloves enhanced her innocent yet intimidating appearance.

"Tonks!" The other woman cried back in a subtle French accent. It had been forever since she had seen her long time friend. They had lost contact over the years, not knowing the entire time if the other was alive and well. Audrey stood at the doorway embracing the sought after hug, taking in every bit of flooded memories by her fruity perfume, to the high shrill of excitement in her voice.

"It's been a hell of a long time Audrey! What have you been doing?" Tonks was eager to be reacquainted with her friend.

"Making friends with Death Eaters." The glimmer of sarcasm shined in her striking blue eyes.

"I see being an Auror hasn't set you back a bit, you look marvelous!" Tonks looked Audrey up and down.

It was true; she was at the prime of her life. She was a radiant specimen, lighting up any dark room she walked in. She was tall, nearing 5'7 without her usual heels. She had a goddess stature and looks. She was gifted with the softest dark brown hair, with an underlying tone of red when light shined on her every strand. It flowed down her back in beautiful waves, easily past her middle torso. It had taken her years to grow her hair to this length without a single drop of hair growth potion to aide her. She had fair, yet peach colored skin with tinted rosy cheeks and naturally dark pink lips. Her radiant icy blue eyes stopped any man in their tracks. She was curvaceous in all the right places, very much a sensual hourglass figure. But she was tone and muscular, stronger than most women her age and younger.

"How have things been around these parts? I have heard rumors but you never can tell—" The woman was beginning to ask but a soft grunt came from behind the desk in the room.

Both turning, not realizing how rude they were for not introducing Audrey they looked upon a crimson red haired man.

"Oh I am sorry Arthur" Tonks apologized. Smiling through his pudgy cheeks he was a man with innocence and calm that ran through his blood. Dressed in peculiar clothing, looked to be hamidowns, he made up for it in a genuine personality.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley." He said, starting the introductions standing up with a hand drawn out across his wooden desk.

"Please to meet you. I'm Audrey Bardot." Shaking his hand she sensed he was a family man.

"That's a very French name."

"I'm very French." She responded with soothing charm.

"Please take a seat."

He gestured to at an empty chair. Both Tonks and her sat, Audrey's legs crossed ready to hear why she was summoned to this very office.

"I see you two know each other quite well." He said with a wide smile. Both of them instinctively looked at one another and laughed.

"We went to Hogwarts together." Tonks started, but Audrey cut in.

"My family moved here when I was 12, and she was the only one who would talk to a French girl." They both nodded in memories. "No one wanted to talk to a girl who had transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I was someone not to be trusted, especially with the Triwizard Tournaments in our 3rd year."

"No one could look at her as a true Gryffindor." Tonks exclaimed loudly.

"Correction, no one knew how to handle me. I ran the teachers rampant. I think I lost out on half of Gryffindor's house points because of my— How did Professor McGonagall put it?" She asked Tonks.

"I believe she called it a revolutionary attitude." They both laughed reminiscing those lost memories. Mr. Weasley couldn't help but chuckle. They had obviously given the professors a hell of a time with their teenage antics. The pair reminded him of his mischievous twins Fred and George.

A soft pause occurred with them staring at one another in cheerful dispositions.

"Well as you may be wondering, we have brought you here for a very special reason Ms. Bardot." He finally spoke.

"Please call me Audrey." She quickly interrupted smiling. She didn't need to sound any older, even though she was barely twenty-seven.

"Well then, Audrey. Tonks and I wanted to offer you something, a position in a special group we have established."

Adjusting in her seat slightly, Tonks watched her every movement eager for a response.

"I unfortunately cannot bear any details right now." He said looking around the office for any unwelcomed ears. "But I can assure you it will be worth your wild!" He loudly whispered.

"Mr. Weasley, you are going to have to elaborate on some finer details."

"You know of Harry Potter right?" He asked.

She laughed, "That is like asking me if I know what a mountain troll is." She couldn't help but be amused.

"Right then, stupid question. Anyhow Harry Potter is currently enrolled in Hogwarts. A collective group of us, Aurors and such have created a very unique project."

"You are still horrible at the details." She responded sarcastically.

Laughing the now green haired woman leaned in closer, followed suit with Mr. Weasley. "We are protecting the boy." Tonks said in as hushed voice possible.

"What makes you think I am suitable for this job?"

"Because you are one of the best damn Aurors I have known and we need you!" Tonks pleaded before her friend, grabbing her hand. Mr. Weasley wanted to do the same but held back his tongue seeing he had no standing to beg.

"I am already highly wrapped up in gathering intelligence against You Know Who."

"We are doing just that Audrey, but gathered more intimate information." Immediately she was more alert and keen on the details of this offer. Tonks eyes searched within her own hoping to find a glimmer of hope of acceptance. "I can guarantee you will be more productive in your effort in this war with us than you would be on your own." It was true, her fellow Aurors were dropping dead with little expectation to survive longer than a year. Audrey had been lucky, surpassing her friends and their families as she attended more of their funerals than she weddings.

"Look if I cannot convince you now, at least join our meeting tonight in our secret quarters here in London." Mr. Weasley asked.

Both of them begged her with innocent looks, Tonks squeezing her hand to show her need for her friend's skill.

"I honestly don't know. I already have an extensive amount of work outside of here." She said looking down at her fingers, not sure whether she should accept the tempting offer.

"Come to the meeting. Decide for yourself after we inform you on everything. And if you decide to not join our ranks, then you can leave without us asking any questions." Tonks said with a final word.

After a long pause and heavy sigh she reluctantly agreed.

Walking down the street she held the piece of parchment in her hand with the written address.

* * *

"_12 Grimmauld Place_"

Looking around all she could see was a tall apartment styled building, nothing giving away any hint of this secretive inspected every corner, knowing it must have been hidden within numerous protective spells to keep muggles away.

Taking her wand out she muttered softly "Incendio." watching the parchment burst into flames and disintegrate into ashes.

Without warning, the two halves of the building began to stretch. The rumbling of the ground and the cracking of concrete rang in her ears, but no one besides herself seemed to have notice. Even the unsuspecting muggles living in lofts throughout the building didn't react to the trembles of the Earth. Her head tilted slightly, amazed by the level of the protection spells concealing the premises. The windows, door and everything else that had magically appeared before her was completely opposite than those that were surrounding it. Crooked, aged, the craft work of a wizard it stood entirely different from the lofts on either side of it.

Hesitating, she forced herself to walk up the crooked steps to the front door, looking down both directions of the street. Without warning the door flung open and a full figured red headed woman stood before her clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Oh good you're here! Come now we mustn't be out in the open!" The cheerful woman ushered Audrey through the door and into the entrance of dramatically gloomy house before her. The dark dust covered the wallpaper that barely clung to the walls, peeling at every crack. Paintings of displeased men and women were staring down at her, whispering to one another as she walked further into the house, some even screaming profanity. Her every footstep creaked on the rotting wood floors and cobwebs covering every inch a spider could reach.

"Let me take your coat." The woman said offering a hand to her. Audrey smiled in response slipping out of her petticoat. Underneath she had dressed in a dark maroon old English shirt, opened at the cleavage of her breasts, hanging off her shoulders delicately. A dark green corset with gold trimmings and clasps hugged her waist with dark brown skin tight riding pants and tall black peasant styled boots with a impressive five in heel.

Shoes clicked on the old wood floor as she continued to look around. The plump woman behind her looked at her, envious of her youth and good looks.

"My name is Molly, Molly Weasley. But you can just call me Molly." She said grinning ear to ear at the woman before her. Her fire red hair matched her deep rosy cheeks.

"I'm Audrey Bardot." She said putting her hand out to shake.

"Put that away dear, we are family here." Molly embraced the tall woman in her arms giving her the most comforting welcome she had ever received. Though the warm nature of the woman's welcome quickly was forgotten as Audrey felt her massive breasts squish her small frame. Taken aback by the upfront gesture, she timidly returned the hug.

"Now then. I will show you to the dining room. We just started so you haven't missed much."

Molly scurried down the hallway where it was revealed that there were a great number of people within this secretive group. None had seemed to take notice to her standing there, all of them in a great debate of something unknown to her.

"Ah hem." Molly attempted to grab their attentions. No one acknowledged her polite interuption.

"Ah hem!" She said louder and more abruptly.

Instantly they all turned heads staring at Molly and the woman behind her.

"She has arrived." Molly said stating the obvious.

Audrey stepped forward ready to introduce herself but before she could an unknown lanky man had already started walking to her with his hand drawn out.

"Ah Miss Bardot, how good is it we meet." He said calmly. She sensed everyone knew of her, but found herself ill prepared not knowing a single person besides Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

The man who shook her hand firmly seemed to be of simple nature. Light sandy brown hair that was parted and slicked back. A think mustache and dark animalistic eyes that seemed to possess a secret hidden behind them. Wearing an old cardigan with a simple button shirt underneath, dress pants and leather shoes he seemed to enjoy the finer, more simplistic qualities of life.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix." He seemed excited with her arrival. "Please have a seat." He gestured with a warm smile to a chair next to Tonks.

Everyone was studied her as she made her way to her seat. Some were smiling; others were cautiously watching her, not knowing whether she was trustworthy enough to participate in the secret meeting. An older man with a glass eye moving wildly own held onto his heavy walking stick, not shying his penetrating gaze at her. Another man in traditional African dress attire stood in the corner, hands crossed in front of him watching the scene of people as well as her. Tonks couldn't stop smiling her hair a bright neon orange and Mr. Weasley sat in the corner flipping through the Daily Prophet not paying too much attention. You could on occasion hear him giving a slight gruff of frustration every so often to whatever he was reading.

Soon they went around the table introducing themselves.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Bardot herself in the flesh." A familiar cracked voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

There stood her the only woman who she would call a second mother, Professor McGonagall. She had aged a bit since Audrey had graduated from the school, but was in the same dress robes as always with a crooked witch's hat placed perfectly on her head. She had her thin framed glasses sitting on the edge of her nose and her warming smile casted down on Audrey.

She couldn't help herself and before she knew what she was doing, they were embraced in a deep hug, one she had been in search for ever since she left the castle.

Striding over the her chair, the older woman graciously placed a comforting hand on her shoulder wanting to know more about what had happened with one of her favorite pupils.

"I do hope you have been well dear." McGonagall said through her aged crows feet. Audrey nodded with her stunning smile, one the boys had always fancied when she was in school. They both quickly began to describe the inner details of their lives over the last 10 years.

Suddenly unexpected slamming of a door stopped their heartfelt conversation. Briskly walking into the room was another man she was unfamiliar with. He was tall, dressed all in black with cascading dress robes that billowed in behind him as he walked. Medium length greasy black hair framed his square face and crooked nose. He looked as though he was in a constant state of smelling something putrid.

"You're late Severus." Remus mocked.

"I am fully aware of that. Thank you." Severus snapped barely glancing at him as he sat at the chair directly in front of Audrey. He didn't seem to notice her, or maybe he didn't care. But either way he made no intention of introducing himself.

"Can we hurry this along? I have students to discipline upon my return." He sneered as he tapped the goblet with his wand. Looking up at Remus he sipped the now filled glass.

"Still torturing students are we?" Remus joked.

"It's more pleasurable than you would think."

"Well then, let me introduce you to Ms. Audrey Bardot." He said with his hand gestured in her direction. For the first time since his dramatic entrance he looked at her. His eyes trailed up and down before muttering in a hushed annoyed tone and faint smile.

"Charmed."

"As am I." She retorted back. Her head slightly cocked, not the least bit satisfied with his ill mood towards her. He had taken notice of her sarcastic remark and held back a lashing of words.

"We have opened this meeting tonight to hopefully introduce a new member to The Order." Remus said looking down at her. "I am sure you have plenty of questions. Feel free to ask as I go along. Now then, as I am sure you are aware, Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts. All of us here in this room have taken a special interest in the boy and the circumstances of his existence. The Order was created during the first war to provide protection against the Dark Lord himself."

"I have heard of this army during the first war, I hadn't the slightest idea it still continued. Are you actively fighting against You Know Who?" She inquired.

"Not quite as literal as you put it. We more so are trying to destroy his army from within the core." His hand was moving along with the intensity of his words. "We as many other witches and wizards have noticed the Ministry begin to buckle under the stress of Dark Arts. Myself and the others here are attempting to give back the power it's lost."

"I don't mean to offend anyone here, but you surely must have realized the Ministry is corrupt?" She knew of the people working behind the scenes in the of the infamous wizarding government.

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case. Luckily Kingsley and Arthur work closely with Fudge and the Ministry, giving us on few occasions new leads that may help us resolve a possible threat, but so far Fudge himself has been quite erratic and fairly unpredictable."

"Yes I have heard the stories." She muttered. She worked with a man back in France whose family was suddenly vanished in the night and never to been seen or heard from again. No one knew of his exact location, whether he was hiding in the country side, sharing a cell in Azkaban, or completely eliminated from existence.

"With Fudge on the verge of a meltdown, we are trying to keep what little order in the Ministry that we can. But he has grown to even mistrust Dumbledore. Now he has gathered a presence at Hogwarts, putting his faith in some unfavorable characters."

"I have read Fudge's influences on the Daily Prophet. It always seems like quite the scandal with the stories I read."

"Unfortunately they are quite accurate with their reporting on Umbridge."

"Daft woman..."A snort of contempt came from Mad-Eye. By the looks of everyone's faces she had made more enemies than not, especially in this room.

"Is she really that bad?" Audrey couldn't imagine her be given so much power and control if she was that incompetent. On second thought, the whole damn Ministry seemed to be incompetent.

"More so than words can describe Miss Bardot." Remus looked down at his hands, as if he were still trying to accept the ill fate of Hogwarts under her control.

"We feel that if we can eliminate key factors to the Dark Lord's survival we may very well have a chance in defeating him. We have begun to infiltrate within his circle of Death Eaters."

"Infiltrating his circle is nearly impossible." She stated.

"But that is where you are wrong." His eyes brightened as he watched her face contort in confusion.

"We have spies within his army." Remus smiled and looked at Severus, but he ignored his fellow friend in rude response. Audrey's gaze narrowed onto the greasy man as well. Before she could stop herself, words were beginning to fly out of her mouth.

"Really now?" She muttered with a sense of sarcasm lurking behind her thick accent. But seeing his attitude thus far it wasn't that far of an unrealistic thought.

Snapping his cold stare at her he began to size her up with his words. "It would serve you best if you not mock those who are in higher rankings."

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth trying to shield her uncontrollable rude laughter. But she wasn't the only one guilty of laughing, everyone else was caught trying to control their suppressed giggling.

Remus, forcing the smile from his lips continued trying to continue on in a more serious note. "As I was saying, Professor Snape is a spy within the Dark Lord's army. He has been providing us very important details to You Know Who's plans. He has also been feeding Him with lies to throw off his true allegiance with us." His smiled appeared again, but this time it was dark.

"And how did you become a spy for him? He is very particular with who he lets into his trusted circle" She couldn't imagine the man before her being the Dark Lord's right hand man. But then again, his all black attire, horrendous attitude and evil glares were convincing enough.

"I have known the Dark Lord Himself personally for years."

"How does he not know you are fighting against Him?" She asked Snape directly.

"Given the circumstances that you have not been here and obviously know very little, I can say that I have won over his trust."

"Yes but he must know that you are coming back here reporting all his plans to us." She stated, challenging him.

"He thinks I am spying on The Order itself my dear." He snarled at her while he rubbed his temples to control his annoyance towards her.

"Essentially you are a double agent within this war. And what stories are you telling him then?" She said never once breaking her gaze from him.

"I don't believe you are privy to hear them." He snapped back at her shooting daggers with his black eyes.

"Then why am I here?" She said with a quick response.

McGonagall chimed in not wanting this bickering to go on any further. "We are in dire need of your help in the function of The Order and for the protection of Potter."

"Why are you insisting I join your forces?" Her curiosity was peaking. How her name and knowledge of her background became known to this group was still a mystery to her.

"Don't make yourself sound so special." Mad-Eye muttered under his breath as he took a swill from his silver flask. Snapping her head she looked at him.

"Again, why am I here? You all seem to have your clique." She demanded in a more harsh tone.

"Don't let these men here fool you Miss. Bardot, we do indeed need your help." McGonagall tried desperately to calm all of them. "As much as we would like to not involve any more innocent lives into this rather morbid situation we are unfortunately left with no other choice. The Dark Lord has indeed risen to power more so than before and we are losing our numbers rapidly. I hate to have someone as young as yourself involved in this nonsense, but we are in need of someone who possesses your skills."

Audrey took in a deep breath, trying to sort out all of her thoughts. They were asking far too much from her. Her entire work outside this house involved her own studies and army against You-Know-Who but the people involved in her work have slowly disappeared from her life through death and other unfortunate things. She had planned on continuing to fight with her own numbers, but knowing she would eventually be left to fight alone was a grim thought that had haunted her severely for the last year.

"This Potter boy," She said now looking over at her old professor. "He has quite the reputation."

"Quite." McGonagall agreed.

"What would be my role here if I so choose to join?"

"You will join myself and some of the others at Hogwarts looking after the boy and ensure that things go according to plan." McGonagall said with a serious tone to her voice.

"I cannot simply just walk in and have no one question my being there especially with Umbridge in power."

"That is where Albus comes in." Remus began to explain.

"Dumbledore is a part of this?" She said looking around.

"He is the one who started it dear." Molly said looking up from her knitting with squinted eyes and a smile.

She sat back in her chair. Few things surprised her these days but this in its entirety was shocking her at every corner.

"Albus has made an arrangement that you will be a teacher's assistant. I believe they call it an "intern" in the muggle world. Am I right Arthur?" Remus continued as he looked to Mr. Weasley. He nodded in agreement.

"And which lovely teacher will I be assisting this year?" She was hoping it would be McGonagall.

"Professor Snape."

Immediately her head shot in the greasy man's direction as he began arguing adamantly against the idea.

"I will not house this, this—" He looked at her trying to find words. Her arms immediately became crossed and she gave him a hard stare waiting for him to continue.

"This school girl will not be in my lab ruining the order of things!"

"I am far from a school girl." She argued back with him.

"I will not allow you to trample your way into my class." He hissed back at her.

"I would waltz not trample…" She snapped at him. He seemed taken aback by her response. It wasn't what he was expecting or anyone else for that matter. Everyone at the table snorted in laughter, yet the two of them continued their venomous slashing with ill words.

"Her attitude enough would make a mandrake shut up." He snarled under his breath.

"As if someone's attitude hasn't"

His gaze hardened, both of them not moving an inch nor breaking eye contact.

"Severus, she is really quite the lady you know." Tonks said jokingly.

"I would have never guessed such a thing. Why is she the only one qualified for this position? I thought we were looking for someone to protect the boy, not be his girlfriend." He asked annoyingly with almost begging for a different outcome to the end of this meeting.

Her eyebrow immediately shot up. "I am far from being interested in boys Professor. If I had an interest it would be in a real man, not that you would qualify to fit that description nor have any knowledge of what that entails."

"You are testing—"

"Severus! Enough of this feuding. Dumbledore wanted her because she is the best Auror out there besides who is in this room." Molly stood up with her metal knitting needles pointing dangerously close to his face. "I will not have you trample over Miss Bardot like she is one of your student! You will deal with it like the rest of us or you will learn to suffer in your own misery because you simply did not get your way!"

Seeing the once even tempered woman nearly behead him with her needles not only took Audrey by surprise but everyone else in the room as well. Immediately Audrey knew she was one to never cross, knowing her motherly instincts would kill anyone who stood in her way.

"Do not talk to me about sacrifice Molly!" The already tense room suddenly turned nearly violent with everyone's temper raging.

A sudden thud echoed the room. Mad-Eye tapped his heavy walking stick on the floor attempting to grab everyone's attention."If it's Dumbledore's orders then we should follow them precisely."

"Mad Eye's is right you know Severus." Remus said now attempting to calm the situation.A deathly quiet was now hovering over the room, not a single word spoken just the creaking of the old house.

"Fine." He snarled back giving her one last glare.

Finishing the last of his goblet he stormed out of the room, not a single word spoken as he left.

"Oh dear. I foresee this becoming quite the arrangement." McGonagall spoke softly.

"When do I pack?" Audrey asked through a forced smile.

Everyone looked at the newest member of the Order with a smile. Molly chuckled slightly and sat back down to finish her knitting acting as though nothing had happened. An awkward tension never left the room from that point forward.

* * *

It was a rush of memories as Audrey walked up to the front entrance of the castle. Hogwarts hadn't changed in the slightest. The dark grey stone had aged some more with ivy plants growing up towards the high wings of the castle. The area surrounding it was filled with brilliant greens and wildlife. There was a hustle of students enjoying their times on the grounds and practicing their casting of spells on anything or anyone they could find. The air was crisp and fresh, but with it being only October, it was still warmer than it could be.

"How yer doin Miss?" Came a deep and friendly voice. Turning around she expected a man to be behind her, but found herself completely caught off guard. Standing there was a giant nearing 12 feet in height. He was massive, in every sense possible, almost unnaturally. His shoes alone were the length of her arm. She half expected him to eat her, but his friendly conversation was quickly changing her perspective of his daunting figure.

"Very well." She muttered still gawking at him.

"Name's Hagrid, I'm the gamekeeper 'ere."

She was still in awe not realizing how rude she was for not responding.

"Oh let me take your bags for ya." He said grabbing her trunks with his one hand like they were rag dolls. They were easily fifty pounds each, but the weight of them both didn't bother him in the least bit.

The large wooden doors opened as they both walked through them. It was quiet except for the occasional laughter of students walking by. She would have thought she'd forget her way attempting to find a classroom, but instantly was relieved as a flooding rush of memories jolted her to remember every things place. Once you learned you never forgot.

Hagrid looked to be the perfect size for the castle as if it were built solely for giants.

"Now then. Dumbledore be expectin' ya. I'll go ahead and take yer stuff to yer room while you go meet with him." He turned around and smiled down at her.

"Thanks but that's really unnecessary."

He bent down to her level, her eyes widening in response and her breath caught in her chest.

"Don't tell no one, but I know who you are Miss." Her eyebrows rose immediately not sure if she needed to take it as a threat.

"Is that so?"

"Ahhh you are the great Audrey Bardot, worst hooligan to ever cross dem halls here. You got a reputation around these parts with the staff 'ere." His eyes were full of life and energy, reassuring her he meant no harm. Hagrid smiled at her and winked. The intense fear for her life suddenly vanished when she realized he was the friendliest giant she had ever met and probably will ever meet.

She smiled back not knowing exactly what to say. "Go on then. I got yer stuff."

'_I wasn't that bad.' _

But on second thought she had a reputation just within the years of her attendance here. Granted she may have done quite a bit during her stay here, but this Potter boy seemed much worse. Especially with his well known trio. Shaking her head she walked up the moving stairs and found herself at the all too familiar massive stone gargoyle.

Slowly it began to turn and reveal a set of hidden stairs behind it. Stepping onto the first step, she worked her way up as it continued to rotate.

Knock knock

"Enter." Came a soothing voice from behind the door.

Opening it slowly she remembered his office all too well. Endless amounts of books showered his stone walls, mystical instruments and wizarding tools scattered here and there, their uses unknown to her. His large wooden desk stood just before her with a large over sized bird, better known as Fawks the Phoenix sitting beside head was tucked under its wing, not acknowledging her entrance. Ashes from its birthing still sat at the bottom of its golden perch.

"Ah Miss Bardot." He said looking up at her with his renown twinkle in his eye. A wide smile and warming welcome allowed her to feel comfortable once again like she did every other time she was in his office. His long silver grey beard was tied with a set of charms, his grayish blue robes and deep blue eyes were all too familiar. He hadn't changed his attire too much since the last time they met, but he had aged a bit just as McGonagall.

"Headmaster." She spoke softly with a equally warm smile.

"Do sit down."

"Thank you." She sat in the tall wooden chair just in front of his desk. He finished what he was writing on the parchment before him before rolling it up and tying a black ribbon around it. Placing it in his drawer he looked up at her through his half moon glasses with fingers intertwined.

"It is pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile.

"It is great to be back. It's just a different feeling this time."

"How so?"

"Well for starters I haven't been here in nearly a decade, and when I was here you were often trying to pick up the pieces in my life."

Chuckling to himself he was remembering her time here as well. "You were a troubled child. You did not possess direction that every child should be granted."

Nodding her head she agreed with him. It was true; she didn't have much guidance by anyone really. The teachers within these walls were her substitute parents, even when it was summer and she didn't have much to look forward to. Professor McGonagall often sent her care packages knowing the upcoming hellish three months were bound to be miserable. It was a reminder that she had something to look forward too, people to depend on.

"But against all of those who doubted you Miss. Bardot, you have become quite the extraordinary witch." His gaze was penetrating her soul deep within.

He always had a way with words forcing the recipient to realize their full potential of a witch or wizard. He was actually the reason she became an Auror. His guidance throughout her roughest years, and him expanding her knowledge of such complicated fields of magic enhanced her ability to become one of the greatest Aurors with stats to her name that people could only be jealous of.

"I shall assume you know what your position is here then?"

"Actually I know very little as to what is expected from me Sir." Audrey said quietly.

"Ah well then, where shall we begin?" He quietly got up and walked over to the tall window beside his desk. Looking out he watched the grounds below him trying to produce the right words for an explanation. "Potter is our weapon. He is what will destroy the Dark Lord." Placing his hands on the edges of the window he continued. "It is our duty as Aurors, and members of The Order to protect the boy from all harm. Severus as you may know is a spy within both of the armies. What I expect from you is that you assist Severus in any way he sees fit, while you keep an eye on the boy as well." He turned to look at her for her response.

"I hardly expect Severus to require my help Sir. The boy I can handle, but that man is an entirely different situation." She found herself defensive, and Dumbledore sensed it as well.

"We cannot lose either one of them. It is imperative that they both remain healthy and well enough for when the time does come that they both can fight against the Voldemort."

"So you want me to assist this man for whenever he has a rough day?" Sarcasm on top of her defense was now hinted at the tone of her voice.

Peering down his half moon glasses he looked at her, walking closer now with his hands behind his back.

"Being a spy for His army is not what you would expect Miss. Bardot. It requires a great deal of strength and healing. He is in dire need of someone to protect him when he cannot do it for himself. He needs a reliable source to turn to for when things take for a darker turn" Taking in a deep breath, he continued. "I know that Severus is a man of a rather ill outlook upon life, but what he gives The Order is invaluable. He is training Potter in Occlumency which I know you posses those abilities as well. I'm afraid Voldemort has gained access into Harry's mind whether he realizes it or not. So far the result of it has been neutral, but I'm afraid with time it will turn deadly."

His eyes twinkled once again as they both remember he himself teaching her throughout her last three years in the castle that very skill. She knew just as well as he did the dangers to a open mind. It ended many young and old lives simply because they couldn't secure their secrets.

"Professor Snape needs someone who can assist him in teaching his Potions class so he may rest and do whatever he feels necessary to regain himself fully. Knowing your potential in all of the subjects taught here, I naturally assumed you would do wonderfully as an assistant to his class. But I also have some rather unfortunate news I am afraid wasn't briefed with you before your arrival."

_Oh Lord, what else could this man throw at me? _She thought to herself.

"You will not only be assisting Severus, but you will also be assisting Dolores Umbridge as well."

"That was not what I agreed with." Her eyes bulged out.

"I am afraid that it seemed to be a rather sudden change in plans. But when she received word of your arrival and apprenticeship here she insisted you join her class as well."

"Professor I have heard stories about this woman, and if any of them are true then I will—"

"Ah hem" Came a tiny squeak from behind her. Turning around she found herself gazing at the woman she was just about to verbally bash. There stood before her was an incredibly short woman, dressed in a pink wool suit, perfectly curled hair, bright airy lipstick with a grin that exuded only evil from each corners of her mouth.

"Ah Professor Umbridge, I was just informing your newest assistant of what would be expected from her within this term."

Umbridge smiled at the young woman holding her petite pudgy hand out revealing her perfectly manicured pink nails. Standing up, Audrey easily stood a few inches over her. Forcing a smile she tried to find words for this woman.

"Pleased to meet you Miss?"

"Audrey Bardot."

"Albus I assume you have informed her on my latest decree?" A soft chuckle slipped past her lips.

"Not yet Dolores, we haven't made it that far into conversation. She has yet to see the castle since she left when she became of age." His comforting smile soothed the savage beast before Audrey.

"Well then, we must not waste valuable time Professor." Clasping her hands together she smiled again at Dumbledore and then at Audrey. "Come now, I shall show you to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now then I shall show you what the newest Ministry guidelines are for providing a safe and accurate education to our young witches and wizards." Umbridge's voice was ear shattering high pitched with the occasional hiccup of giggles in between her sentences. Audrey found herself side by side with the irritating woman walking down the familiar corridors to the infamous Defense of the Darks Arts classroom.

The sound of the students could be heard from behind the heavy wooden door. With a flick of her dainty wand it flew open and a few of the students shut their mouths at her appearance. All of them were well within their cliques. The deathly pale and elusive Slytherin's were mocking the outlandish Gryffindor's at the far corner of the room. Hufflepuff's were talking quietly among each other while the Ravenclaw's looked around seemingly bored beyond reason.

The flicking of her wand quickly grabbed all of their attentions as she walked between the desks, forcing their un tucked shirts into their pants, slamming books shut that had no business within the classroom, possessions of the infamous Weasley Wizarding Wheezes were instantly burnt to a crisp, and an the sound of the chalk scratching on the board created such a horrific noise they all covered their ears, including Audrey.

She stood at the door, still unnoticed by the class as Umbridge began to talk.

"It is so good to see such promising faces in my classroom once again." An overzealous smile plastered on her pinched face.

"That's unlikely." Muttered a redhead boy sitting with the Gryffindor's. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Mr. Weasley, I would hope you wouldn't ruin such a special day for us all here at the castle." He looked at her in confusion.

_So that's Mr. Weasley's son…he looks just like his mother._

"As I was saying, having such eager children to learn correct uses of magic has granted us with a new guest and new rules." She stared in the direction of Audrey. Suddenly all the faces of her more than eager students were staring at her.

Standing there almost caught completely off guard, she held her warrior position not giving a slightest hint that she was actually trembling with all eyes on her.

"Blimey!" One of the boys muttered. Looking over at him, she squinted her eyes slightly letting him know her lack of amusement to his comment.

"Class let me introduce you to the newest teacher in our class, Professor Bardot." The boys couldn't keep their eyes off of her, their hormones raging through them. Some of the girls gave her a snarky look, annoyed at her presence already. Suddenly a hand shot up in the air and a frizzy haired girl began to speak.

"Professor, why is it if you don't mind me asking, do we have a second teacher?"

"Miss Granger, the Ministry is looking after your best interest by providing you with a well qualified Professor to ensure you follow my codes and decrees even when I am not in the room." Her evil smile appeared once more. Sinister, that's what this was. As much as Audrey hated the fact she would be associated with this intolerable woman and a crumbling ministry, all she could do was grit her teeth and nod her head in agreement.

"But Professor, I don't understand –"

"That is enough from you Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor!"

"But she didn't do anything!" Chimed in Weasley.

"She was questioning my position here within this castle, which in turn questions the ethics of the Ministry itself. Miss Granger is it?" Audrey took charge of the situation and made her way to the young girl's desk standing over her. It was odd for her to be the one disciplining a student, but she always had a knack for acting.

Nodding her head the young fresh faced girl was suddenly turning red. Weasley sat next to her on one side and the infamous boy she had come here to protect sat on the other. He wasn't exactly what she was expecting from him. She had expected him to be bigger, taller and more muscular, but the Daily Prophet did have a way of manipulating his photos making him seem like a ruthless villain with motives to kill.

"I would suggest for you Miss Granger that not only do you keep your tongue in check, but your mates as well. I will not tolerate nonsense within this class and I can assure you Professor Umbridge will fully support my decision of what form of punishment I see fit if you so chose to continue."

Immediately the girl shut up, her eyebrows furrow and her sidekicks closing their mouths as well. Though they didn't seem to take it as much to heart like Granger, they were still amazed at the gorgeous specimen of a woman before them. She could hear Umbridge chuckle and giggle in her annoying tone, satisfied with her first lashing at the students.

Turning around she headed to the front of the classroom standing next to Umbridge with her exclaiming to the class "I feel as though this shall be a fantastic year ahead."

The great hall was filled with a mess of students. All of them sat at their assigned tables, eagerly waiting for their food to mysteriously appear on the long wooden tables. It was loud beyond anything. Audrey had forgotten how annoying this one room could become. It seemed as though she was Umbridge's newest sidekick. She insisted she sit next her, which only meant she was in the middle of the repulsive Professor Snape and Umbridge herself.

Snape had not hidden the fact he still showed little interest in her, though she could quite frankly care less. He was an incredibly rude man whom she could easily do without in her life. He snarled slightly as she sat down next to him, not daring to look at her.

Annoyed at the simple fact that she could see this as being a long year already, she found herself getting lost in the magical casting of the night's starry sky in the high ceilings.

Dumbledore rose from his elegant throne like chair to stand before a podium immediately grabbing the student's attention.

"I welcome you students to yet another splendid meal within Hogwarts. It has come to my attention that there will be a number of great changes as to how the school shall proceed in its teachings. Professor Umbridge has acquired the Defense of Dark Arts job as most of you may know. In the realms of her duty as a teacher here, she will also be enforcing new and highly important rules to the function of our castle."

A hushed muttering of students quietly echoed but Dumbledore continued talking.

"With that being said, the newest decree from the Ministry itself has been posted. Starting from here forward, Professor Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I must ask all of you to please stay with the boundaries of the new decrees and that if you have any objections or comments to refrain from them until you can speak to myself, the head of your house, or Professor Umbridge."

A simultaneous groan from the students echoed in the hall and the occasional swearing of angered students.

"With that being said we have also accepted our newest Professor to staff." Turning around he looked at Audrey with that familiar twinkle in his eye. She had virtually the same reaction here than when she did in the classroom earlier.

"Professor Bardot shall be joining not only Professor Umbridge, but Professor Snape as well. I do hope that you will welcome her as you have with other teachers here. And may I warn you all now and only once, that inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated by her or others, and will result in academic punishments."

Arriving in the cold dreary dungeons did nothing for her already ill mood. It had been the most interesting couple days with all the changes in the once stable castle. Students were testing her left and right, and she had quickly grown accustomed to either ignore them or set them back firmly in their place. Umbridge had Audrey trailing behind her like a dog, loving her new company. Audrey cringed every time the hag managed to find her.

Opening the old wooden door, the students were quietly talking among themselves, but her entrance alone had the boys shutting up and immediately swooning over her. Being a previous student from Beauxbaton's had them in love with her already, but the fact that she fit perfectly in the description of gorgeous women flocking from its mysterious fortress had them practically drooling at the sight of her. They had all admirably attempted to talk to her about their Tri-Wizard Tournament here only a year ago, and how she looked just as angelic as the beauties that walked in their halls for a short time.

" Professor Bardot?" Harry Potter called for her as she began to set up her work area at the front of the classroom.

"Yes Mr. Potter." She said without looking up.

"Why is it exactly you are teaching two different classes? I have never heard of a teacher here doing that."

"That is an excellent question Mr. Potter." She looked up and finished putting away her last item. Walking around to the front of Professor Snape's desk, she leaned against it with arms and legs crossed.

"I was and still am a studious person by nature, who finds many subjects that fit to my liking. I have always admired the position of a teacher, and when I was given the opportunity to teach both I found it hard to not accept."

"But the Ministry—"

"The Ministry Mr. Potter is what provides you with the finest education. I am here to give you the tools to be a responsible wizard and individual as soon as you walk out of these doors."

"But you can't say you agree with Fudge and Umbridge?" Potter was right, she didn't agree, but she had to bite her tongue in response. She found in the last few days her tongue was swollen and bruised from the absolute nonsense running rampant in the halls here. Far too many prime opportunities had slipped for a severe tongue lashing by her.

"Oh shut it Potter. No one believes a word from your mouth." A vile boy sat just across the room, bleached slicked back hair, pale faced, and frail frame. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. Maybe it wasn't a matter of knowing the boy himself, rather he looked like someone she faintly knew. Without much of a second thought she dismissed the probing question and continued.

"Whether I agree with the _Minister_ or _Professor_ Umbridge is not your concern. You all should be more focused on your studies rather than the other person's opinion. And that goes for you as well." She directed her attention to the boy with a cocked eyebrow.

"But there is a war out there! Voldemort is back and he will destroy what's left of us!" Potter's temper was unmanageable at this point. She cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter!" A dark voice bellowed from the entrance of the classroom. Snape stood there with arms crossed and a sneering look. Potter and the rest of the class didn't have to look behind them to know Snape was displeased. Walking down to his desk he stopped just short of Audrey looking at her casual positioning against his desk. She didn't dare to break the intense staring match with him let alone move an inch. Finally looking over he noticed her numerous items sprawled on her section of his large desk. Growling softly at her he continued past her drawing his wand out and writing on his chalkboard.

"Today we will be learning how to properly brew…." He seemed to cringe for a moment. "Blemishing Blitzer Potion." His hands were on his desk and his head hung low. How had he gotten to this point of teaching such utter rubbish? Never the less, he was still the horrid woman's go to person and therefore had to play her games along with Miss Bardot.

He could feel her penetrating look at him, as she was also in shock of his upcoming lesson.

All the students began to whisper to themselves, the girls annoyingly seemed to get excited at the overly simple potion.

"As I was saying class," He began lifting his head and disgust plastered on his face. "I was graciously given permission to teach such a potion to you, not that some of you could use it on occasion." His eyes bore down on the class. Some had turned red and tried to hide their faces.

"Get out your cauldrons and gather the ingredients as listed." He was already impatient. "Now!"

Audrey quietly walked around the desk and behind him stopping just short of his ear.

"I see you have kept yourself busy with a heavy workload Professor." She whispered sarcastically. She couldn't help but tease the vile man for teaching such a useless lesson.

Turning around they were eye to eye. He was taller than her, even in her heels, but his daunting height didn't intimidate.

"If by any chance you can become useful to the teachings of my class, please let me know. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself though with the daily strain of complex problem solving skills."

She laughed softly. "I could run circles around you Severus, more so than you could ever with me." His lip curled slightly at her insult. "I wasn't asked to be here for good looks, as much as you would like to think."

"I really didn't see it necessary to allow you to join our little gathering in any matter. So far you seem to have proven to be a better pawn piece rather than a knight."

"Well you just let me know when you need patching up Professor so I can mentally prepare myself for an overly complex problem of your tainted attitude."

The intensity of glares at one another only grew more with every passing second. Suddenly a loud bang echoed in the room and smoked fumed behind him. Snape closed his eyes and almost winced not wanting to turn around and look at the inevitable disaster of his classroom with Audrey laughing to herself.

"Longbottom!"

* * *

"Miss Bardot! Miss Bardot get up!" A sudden feeling of someone rousing her from her sleep jolted her out of a horrific nightmare. Sweat covered her pillow and blankets, her pajamas soaked, and her pulse nearly out of control.

"Miss Bardot you are needed in the dungeons." Professor McGonagall stood over her bed watching the girl's chest heave up and down still in shock.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes awake.

"Nearly three in the morning dear." The professor stood over her still in her own night robes and swollen eyes from the lack of sleep from the night.

"It is urgent you get there as quickly as you can." Without mentioning another word, she walked briskly out of the room.

Wrapping a long red silk robe around her slender body, she quickly put her long hair up in a high loose bun and cleaned herself as best she could with what little time she had.

The dungeons were cold during classes, but with the frigid winter and nightfall they seemed nearly unbearable. Reaching the end of the long winding steps she could hear a faint arguing through the cracked wooden door ahead.

"Severus you must not act like such a fool!"

Professor McGonagall voice echoed

"Minerva leave me be! You are causing such a damn ruckus that this whole castle will be on alert including that woman."

"Severus you are hurt and you are not allowing anyone to see the damage. Now Miss. Bardot is heading down here right this minute so I expect you change your horrid attitude and allow her to heal you!"

She knocked on the door slightly and walked into a lounge room with a large fireplace and moth eaten chairs. He sat at the edge of one of the loveseat chairs with blood streaming from his forehead, his hair matted in the blood and his black robes shredded. His knuckles were bloody and bruised; they even looked to be broke. It seemed as though he carefully inhaled every breath, anticipating pain.

"Ah Miss Bardot. I see that you are aware of the situation here." Hurrying behind her McGonagall closed the door.

"Come now, we mustn't wait." Ushering Audrey closer to the professor she stood towering over him, staring down.

"What happened?" She muttered, watching him try to flex his fingers unsuccessfully.

"Death Eaters." He mumbled.

"Well I figured as much. I mean what happened that resulted in this?"

"Minerva I will not have this child test my patience with insolent questions." He said looking past her at the old woman behind her.

"Severus you are acting like a school boy. Let her care for your wounds and I am sure she will be more than happy to go on her way."

He stifled a grunt in irritation.

Walking over to her Minerva she looked deep into her eyes. "Professor, I don't know what you want me to do. This man is intolerable and there is only so much I can do for him." She whispered in a hush voice.

"Pay no mind to his beast of an attitude dear. The reason why I have brought you here tonight is because you and Severus need to develop trust. He doesn't want to be helped, but you must give it to him. He needs it whether he admits it or not." She looked just past her head and at Snape. "Old buffoon."

"Yes but surely these are all superficial wounds he could heal on his own?"

"Yes I would hope, but he has had too many incidents where there was a great deal that he couldn't heal solely by himself. Right now though he is lucky, but the next time this happens, he may need you more than he would say."

With that being said she sighed heavily and walked away leaving them both in the dungeon looking at random places on the stone walls. This was neither of their ideal way of spending tonight. Audrey wanted to just crawl back into her warm bed and pretend she wasn't here. But no such luck tonight. Sucking up every last bit of dignity she had she walked over to him and sat down in front of him on her knees.

"Are you going to let me look at your hand?" She asked with as much emotion as a rock.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. Let me look at it and I will leave you be." She held out her manicured hand waiting for him to give in. Huffing and annoyed he softly placed his broken hand into her own. He shivered at her touch. She had undeniably soft, warm skin, small hands as well. They were quite the contrast to his own.

"Your hand is far too damaged for me to repair. I need to remove the bones." She said without looking up. He grunted with a nod in agreement. He already knew that much.

Untucking her wand from her robe she began to cast her spell.

"_Ossio Dispersimus" _She muttered softly as she casted the spell on his limp hand. Soon it had turned into this solidified jelly of just the skin and muscles underneath.

Smiling to herself she could help her amusement. "You're going to have a hard time getting the ladies your way with a hand like that." She looked up at him briefly and noticed it the absolute wrong time, and maybe wrong person to make a joke about. He sneered at her, clearly not amused.

"Stick to your job Miss Bardot."

"So are we only on a last name basis?" She said getting up searching for Skel-A-Grow in the midst's of all the vials and bottles scattered throughout the room.

She realized the room was obviously used as a makeshift bedroom for him whenever he returned from being summoned. It was filled with anything and everything he needed in order to regain his health and heal any wounds. Potions beyond anything she had seen lined every inch of the wall practically. She assumed he brewed them all. Different array of medical instruments both muggle and magic were sporadically placed throughout the room.

Finding the bottle in the shape of a skeleton she handed it to him. "We are mere colleagues and nothing more Miss. Bardot." He gulped the disgusting bottle down, not savoring any of its foul taste.

She conjured a water basin and a rag and sat down next to him in a chair opposite of him. Soaking the rag, she looked at his head, trying to see how severe his wound was.

"According to Professor McGonagall we should at least make an attempt to be cordial with one another." Taking the damp rag she hesitantly placed it against his bleeding scalp. His eyes gave away death and anger. He didn't want her touching him, not that she enjoyed it much either.

He looked away from her, letting her know that she was annoying him and that he didn't want her there. Softly she washed away the dried blood and healed the small cut at his hairline. It was an awkward moment of silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"What happened tonight?" She asked again.

"As I made very clear during our last encounter of your questioning, you are not privy to the details of the Dark Lord."

Looking dead into his eyes with her hand still from sponging his face, she slowly lowered her hand and dropped the blood soaked rag in the basin, contaminating it with murky red coloring.

"Whether you approve of my presence here or not _Severus_, I do hope you realize that I am not exactly enjoying myself either." She stood up and hovered over him. "Now we can make this experience awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us, or you can pull that stick out of your ass and get over whatever wronged feelings you have towards me."

He stood up as well and lowered his face down to hers, trying to intimidate her. "Miss Bardot, I will not tolerate your need to control every situation. I am a man of few, very few words but when I speak them I would encourage you to listen." Stepping closer to her face, she could feel his hot breath on her face. "Do not get yourself involved in any more than you should."

"I am far more involved than you would have ever imagined."

Staring at one another, the tension was undeniable.

"I see I am no longer needed here. Call me when you're near death, will you?" She said before turning her heel and slamming the dungeon door shut behind her.

"Miss. Bardot! Please fetch me some tea." Umbridge's voice rang in the empty classroom. She was peering from her office at the back of the room. Annoyed at her stupid request she looked at the massive stacks of papers in front of her in dire need of grading. She had spent the last three hours attempting to make a dent in the workload that Umbridge gave her, but so far it had been incredibly unsuccessful.

Making the pot and waiting for the hot water to steam, she poured a fresh cup and walked into Umbridge's office. The cats meowed at her entrance eager to see the new being in the room. She despised the room thoroughly with the cheerful goodness that oozed from every crack and corner of this room. Horrible room for a horrible woman.

A student sat at her desk looking down at their hands. Audrey recognized the student. Her name was Kelly Greene, a mousey girl who fit the perfect description of a Ravenclaw. She was fidgeting in her chair, obviously uncomfortable with the given situation, not daring to make eye contact with no one.

Audrey set the pink tea cup in front of the Professor. She smiled at the young girl. "Oh no dear, this is a special brew for a special woman." Her cheeky grin casted itself on the girl. Raising an eyebrow, Audrey moved the cup in front of Miss Greene.

Umbridge got up from her pink upholstery chair and walked gingerly to a small wooden end table with pictures of her with various political figures waving back in the photos.

"Miss Greene is it?" She asked as she opened the drawer. The girl nodded. Digging in the drawer she slowly pulled out a small clear vial of potion.

"Miss Greene it has come to the attention of the Ministry that you are harboring a very, very dark secret."

Audrey looked at Umbridge in confusion. Umbridge walked over to her desk and opened the vial pouring its contents into the cup. The girl's face suddenly lost all color.

"Oh there is no need to worry. It's just a little flavoring to sweeten the tea my dear." She sat behind her desk as the girl stared at cup.

"Drink." The girl switched stares from the cup, to Umbridge, then to Audrey. Audrey stood there feeling just as confused and helpless. Motioning her head, she told the girl to drink as well.

With shaking hands she slowly sipped the contents. Umbridge's smile widened and she giggled slightly.

"Now then. What do you know of Harry Potter?"

The girl's face seemed to melt with a complete doe eyed expression. "Oh he is dreamy, absolute dreamy. I want to marry a man like that."

Why was this once quiet and shy girl now babbling like an idiot over a school crush? Especially to a teacher as if she had no control.

"Umbridge you didn't." She muttered at the vile woman.

"Miss Bardot, the Ministry needs to understand the inner workings of Potter and his army. I see no hope in just asking now is there?"

"Oh Harry Potter is the bravest boy I have ever known. Have you seen his scar? I think it frames his rugged face. Oh that hair, it always needs a combing through. He is absolutely dashing. But PLEASE don't tell him I said that!"

"Miss Greene, what do you know of Potter and an army?" Umbridge seemed rather annoyed.

"Potter in an army? Oh I could be a woman married to a war hero!"

"Umbridge I think this is enough." Audrey said stepping forward to the desk.

"Dumbledore has an army and Potter is running it! I must know so we can prepare for the inevitable!" Umbridge's temper was flaring, along with Audrey's.

"I highly doubt Potter has an army and if he did, most of these students are incapable of hexing a toad let alone someone from the Ministry. It is Dumbledore you need to spy on." She spoke coolly under her breath.

"I will not have you question the motives of the Minister himself Miss Bardot! I will see to it I have answers!"

"Might I suggest something Dolores?" She looked down at the pudgy woman with a glimmer to die for. The woman jerked her head at Audrey.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"I would suggest you maybe do a little more in depth investigating as to who is in the army besides the Potter boy. Perhaps create your own army for the Ministry within these walls. You cannot waste all your veritaserum on useless information. All you know now is that Potter's scar is flattering, not who is going to attack the Minister." Her words were soft and soothing.

Umbridge fidgeted in her chair, and huffed to herself. Anger was undeniable from where Audrey was standing.

"Very well then." She finally admitted. "Leave!"

Audrey watched the girl scurry off in a fit of giggles.

"If there is anything else, I am just down the hall." Audrey said before closing the door softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Potter, do you wish to inform me on the reasoning behind your tardiness?" The blue eyed beauty stood in front of him in Professor Umbridge's desk. Umbridge had been absent for the day due to Ministry work, leaving her in charge of the little brutes.

"I…uh….I had a late night is all." He stammered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Knowing his real excuse was that he had spent the night with Severus learning Occlumency, she continued teaching as he sat next to Hermione and Ron getting his parchment and quill out.

"You will not require the use of your wands today. We are going to focus on the written words in your Ministry approved book. Now please if you would turn to page 108."

A moan came from nearly every student. Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" She asked.

"Professor Bardot, I don't understand how this book is supposed to teach us. How are we going to learn if we can't practice?"

"I am glad you asked Miss Granger. Class, all of you listen to what I am about to say. This class nor the teachings of it are required for you as you so put it Miss Granger, to _'understand'_ why we feel it necessary to go about it in this manner. It is an absolute must that you do not question me any further or you will have detention for a month with Professor Umbridge." The stinging threat had everyone in the room shiver, including herself.

The class looked at her with disgust, none of them were happy with her, the ministry or even the daily function of Hogwarts itself. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sullen nods came from every direction.

"Now as someone who is just as enthusiastic about magic if not more as yourselves, I would highly suggest you change the way you learn, and not just sit there and complain." She winked ever so slightly at Potter and them. If they hadn't been watching her so closely they would have never seen the nearly invisible subtle hint. Hermione was the smartest of the trio and began turning the pages of her book as she smiled secretly to herself.

"Now then, Chapter 12 The Study on Simple Jinxes."

"Professor Bardot?" The Golden Trio stood before her as she graded papers at her desk. Not bothering to look up she barely acknowledged them.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if maybe perhaps you meant something when you talked about doing things for ourselves." Ron stammered with every word. Still after 2 weeks of her being his Professor, he found her to be undeniably beautiful and brought out the awkward teenage boy moments all too often.

Looking up past her fallen chestnut hair, she sat back with the quill teetering on her fingertip.

"I wasn't implying anything Mr. Weasley."

"Oh."

Hermione nudged him hard in his rib but still he found it hard to combat her.

"What he means to say Professor is that maybe perhaps you could allow us more of challenging work according to ministry standards."

She cocked an eyebrow at the bold move from this girl. Something she would have done if she were in such an unfortunate predicament as a student. Thinking for a moment for the right words she leaned into her desk looking up at them. Naturally they drew closer to her, almost in a huddle.

"I would find it hard to believe you three are the only students who disapprove of Ministry courses. Maybe if you inquire your fellow classmates you may come across others who are equally as disappointed." With that she smiled ever so slightly and lowered her head and continued to scratch away with red ink on a student's scroll. "Run along now, you have far more better adventures at hand than asking me questions." She said with a final look, a twisted smirk on her face.

Hermione almost pursued more questions, but both her friends had enough sense to turn her around and force her out of the room. Smiling, Audrey felt a twinge of excitement knowing she was going against everything the Ministry forced down her throat.

* * *

The staff room was calm and quiet with the normal talk between teachers. It seemed to be the only time they could gossip and such without students gasping at what they knew. Most students didn't realize that nearly every professor had at the very least heard a rumor of each and every one of them over the years, whether it was true or not didn't matter. It still made for interesting gossip and laughter.

Professor Flitwick sat in the far corner reading a music book while he stirred his fresh tea with the circular movement of his finger. Humming to himself, he was occupied with trying to create a new and exciting song for the chorus to sing during the upcoming holidays.

Professor Hooch sat by the fireplace reading the Daily Prophet with glasses placed gracefully on her nose while her foot was propped on a cushion stool nursing its recent injury. Being the flying teacher she was prone to rescuing students from places they ended up in after being thrown from their brooms. This time a student managed to drag her off her own broom during the rescue. An occasional of muttering from her could be heard whenever she turned the page. Professor Binns sat just opposite of her reading the latest book on dragons and their medieval influences.

Burbage sat at the staff table sipping on warmed pumpkin juice, enjoying her time off with Snape who was grading papers quietly at the head of the table, only the sound of his red inked quill against the parchment could be heard.

"You know Severus if you keep scratching away like that, you'll use more quills than there are birds alive." Burbage said quietly.

Smiling to himself, he underlined something three times despite her joke. "If I didn't receive the amount of rubbish I get daily, I would naturally assume that the avian creature would overpopulate the world compared to us magic beings." He looked up at her. Even though she was an odd sort of woman who taught Muggle Studies, the dullest subject of them all, he found her company quite enjoyable.

"According to the newest studies the idea that birds could overpower the world is less likely according to muggle researchers. I believe they named the cockroach as a bigger threat."

"Just imagine, a foul little creature dominating such a foul pitiful world." He chuckled to himself. The rest of the staff in the room couldn't help themselves either.

Audrey walked into the room and not a single set of eyes looked up at her. She was quite content with that though. It had been a tiring day so far. Umbridge had her running rampant in the halls trying to gather intelligence of this so called 'army' while she also disciplined the children as well. Never in her life had she felt more like a mother. If it had been any other year teaching, her position here would be a hell of a lot more enjoyable.

Sitting down at the table with a stack of parchments for grading she prepared her ink and quill ready to ruin the lives of such promising students with well deserved poor grades. Ever since Umbridge had given out the latest decree of no school activities the lack of student moral had plummeted to almost nothingness.

An eerie quite lurked in the room.

"Hello I'm Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies." The woman in front of her introduced herself breaking the silence. She had only seen her a handful of times, usually she was off in her own world with muggle rights and such. And with the war itself just outside the castle walls she was known to leave for periods of time to provide assistance and support for the unfortunate muggles who had encountered the Dark Lord.

Looking up she smiled sweetly. "I'm Audrey Bardot. Assistant to the hellbeast herself." She jokingly said before turning her head towards Snape. "And him." Her smile immediately disappeared and she watched his eyes wander from the paper he was grading and meeting her own. Glaring at her he stifled a smirk before looking back at his work.

"How is it being an assistant to Severus? I don't believe he has ever had one. Have you?" Burbage asked him innocently. This was opening up the doors to a very awkward conversation.

Looking up from his papers, he set his quill down and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed ready for her answer. Audrey began to pour herself a cup of tea before answering.

"It's really about the experience with the subject Charity." She sipped her hot tea carefully before continuing. "Getting such a blend of students with overwhelming personalities and such almost completely hides the fact that there a certain people who can crush the world entirely with their ill outlooks on life."

Burbage looked more intrigued than ever, not noting the fact that it was a low blow to the professor just beside her.

"We wouldn't want such a person ruining another's day now would we Miss Bardot?" He asked staring at her. She didn't have to look at him to know he took her comment personally. She continued to sip her tea and look down into her cup.

"Wouldn't that be a travesty Professor Snape?" Finally she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a grin to kill. His black eyes squinted momentarily in response.

The other teachers were trying to laugh as quietly as they could, but at the same time attempted to not give away the fact they were clearly eavesdropping. Looking back into her cup she took another sip with a smirk.

"You both are bickering like Miss Granger and Umbridge." Flitwick commented looking up from his book.

"She has every right to argue with that insensitive woman." Audrey responded. Even though her cover was that she was hired by the Ministry, most of the teachers had taught her when she walked the halls as a student, and knew better than to believe she was in full support of Umbridge and her antics. She was far too open minded and rebellious for her to be truly under Fudge's wing. She could easily get away with bashing the woman in front of them without much worry that her cover would be blown to the toad herself.

"I do not understand the woman's motives behind all this nonsense." Binns chimed in.

"That's because there is nothing rational behind what she is doing. Pure insanity is what we are witnessing." Snape commented.

"If the students had enough sense in them they would fight against her." Flitwick snorted.

"I wouldn't say that hasn't crossed their minds." She said as she sipped her tea. Immediately all eyes were on her, including Snape's.

"Well you can't leave it on that note Audrey, please elaborate for our own sakes!" Flitwick was obviously excited. She chuckled a bit as she swallowed another mouthful of the soothing peppermint tea.

"If Granger is as smart as I assume her to be, she would have taken my advice to heart. She is far too much of an influence to Potter and Weasley to not have them follow her adamantly."

"A rebellion of students sounds like an early Christmas!" He nearly jumped out of his cushioned chair.

"And my experience with the Weasley twins so far, I would expect that they take matters into their own hands. It's only a matter of time before the pair of them hatches a marvelous plan."

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she were a God. None of them had enough gumption to actively go behind the Ministry's back, but then again most in the room knew Audrey and her incessant need to go against authority.

Looking around the room, she noticed Snape's expression of surprise and anger was plastered across his face. She could tell he wanted to proceed to a good tongue lashing, but watched him control his temper.

"If I do say my dear, it sounds as though it could be such a splendid plan." Burbage spoke. "You know Dolores is threatening my post here, saying that Muggle Studies has no purpose at Hogwarts."

All of them immediately looked at her with compassion. She was such a good natured woman who had done more for the rights of muggles than for witches and wizards. They all seemed equally as disgusted with her revealing the instability of her post.

"We cannot change certain facts here at the castle. It is only a matter of time before the Minister himself walks through these doors and become headmaster." Snape commented under his breath.

"That is quite the uplifting attitude Severus." Audrey said placing her teacup down on the table staring at him.

"Someone needs to be realistic of the inevitable." He said glaring at her.

"You really know how to ruin a great bashing of another colleague."

"Do tell me Miss Bardot, how is it to be at hand and foot the great Umbridge herself?" Evil lurked underneath his penetrating stare.

Immediately her somewhat decent attitude became quite harsh and she looked at him with annoyance. Continuing his own look at her, he watched her squirm in her chair trying to think of the perfect rebuttal.

"It is so perfect you have no words for it." He chuckled to himself.

Her lips pursed slightly at his comment. "Hardly."

"I must say, very rarely have I made a person completely speechless. Then again no one has really attempted to mock me, especially in full view of others." He shifted slightly in his chair, knowing the sting of his words.

She inhaled heavily taking another sip of her tea before standing up. Picking up the stack of parchment in her hand she walked over to him and dumped her pile of useless grading on top of his own.

"I believe having an assistant to your classroom is a privilege Severus and those privileges can be taken away at any moment." A few rolls of parchment were sliding off the table and now he was left with an even bigger pile of rubbish than before. She stormed out of the room not looking back.

"You need to be careful of a woman like that Severus. She is the type that will rip your soul out and feed it to a troll for dessert." Professor Flitwick commented with a smile. Looking at Severus's reaction immediately had him regret every word of it.

* * *

The corridors of the castle were bitter cold, the usual November weather. She had forgotten the pleasure of having an entire house filled with warmth from a fireplace. Every night for the last week was a bitter reminder of how she was no longer back home in her native France with the winter weather settling in. Wrapping her robe closer around her slim body she quietly crept in the halls, waiting to find the inevitable of a student out of bed. It was her night to patrol the castle, making sure everything was in order. She wore her usual heels, but put a silencing spell on herself so she stalked the castle like a cat.

Her ears immediately perked hearing the sounds of shuffling footsteps into a classroom. Slowly she pulled out her wand, ready to strip away points from the unfortunate students. Finding herself at the door of abandoned classroom used for the dueling club, she found the pair of students she had been hunting. Peering through the cracked door she witnessed a boy and girl lying on top of the dueling table, lips pressed against one another and wandering hands exploring innocent bodies. Slipping past the door she was surprised of how long she had gone unnoticed by the students.

"Ah hem." She said in a harsh tone, immediately the boy raised his head from the girl he had pinned underneath and the girl let a small squeal escape from her lips. Quickly they got off the table and stood before her heads down, panting and out of breath.

"Lumos" Audrey raised her wand to their faces and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Marcus Tucker and Gilian Bantini. Would you care to explain yourselves for being out at this hour?" Marcus was a well known Hufflepuff, a lady's man at that. Gilian a shy Ravenclaw was the last person she had ever expected to see though. She was a wholesome girl with innocent intentions who didn't fit the profile of the infamous Mr. Tucker's type.

"We were…um…studying Professor." He said wiping the corner of his lip, hoping he could get away with a poor excuse.

"I don't believe that the anatomy of one's mouth is a part of the curriculum here Mr. Tucker." Immediately she could see him swallow his words and the girl stood there terrified.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff Mr. Tucker for being out past curfew, and an additional ten points for perverting Miss. Bantini to your late night outings." He nodded his head before running out, the girl shortly running behind him, but was stopped before she could pass Audrey.

Audrey grabbed her arm soft, yet firm and looked at the young girl. "And ten points from Ravenclaw for being out of bed and an additional five for being so naïve."

The girl looked down, ashamed of being caught. "Don't let me catch you out again Gilian. And if you're going to wrap yourself with a boy, please make an attempt to do better than Mr. Tucker. You should know better." Audrey's harsh expression softened as the girl timidly smiled.

The girl's sweet face suddenly panicked in fear as she stared at the door behind Audrey. Turning around she realized the girl had every right to be mortified. Professor Snape stood in his shadow of dark robes and black hair, his skin being the only thing that reflected in the moonlight.

"Run along." She reassured the girl and she scampered off past Snape. Just looking past his shoulder as the young girl ran, he brought his attention back to Audrey.

"Playing favoritism are we Miss. Bardot?" He said as he stepped out of the darkness of the doorway and into the light of the moon.

"That wasn't favoritism. I was simply trying to advise the girl that there were better people to get involved with." Audrey spoke as she walked closer to him with her wand illuminating his face.

"We are not here to be student's friends." His expression cold and distant.

"I never said anything about being friend's with students. They are young and dumb and occasionally need guidance when they do something irrational."

"But they don't need someone telling them how to revolt against Umbridge and her authority." He snapped at her. _So this is what he was bitter about earlier in the staff room_.

"Don't be so petty Severus. There are far worse things that could happen and you know just as well as I do that they would have thought of such a plan whether I mentioned it or not." She eliminated the lumos spell and began to walk out of the room, but nearly ran into the door as it slammed shut in her face. Pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath she turned around to find he was already right behind her.

"You will not interfere with what I have planned. You are here to win not only my trust, but that of Umbridge and going around with a loose tongue will destroy what I have built with her!" He hissed at Audrey.

"I have hardly a loose tongue Severus. If you remember correctly, you are the one who has to learn to trust me in order to survive all this. By the look of things, you're not exactly in the Dark Lord's favor or he wouldn't be using you like a rag doll." She harshly whispered.

"How dare you incessant little girl!"

"Watch your words Professor. I might just forget how to make a healing potion for when you're on your death bed." Her wand now pushing just below the artery in his neck. Her eyes were like daggers, piercing into his soul.

"You need to remember you came into the Order to be on the sideline, not someone who actually has a role." He placed his hands on either side of her head as he backed her into the door behind her, digging the wand deeper into his throat. He hovered over her trying to intimidate her with his stature but with less success than expected.

"And you need to remember Snape that I was invited by the very core of the Order so you very well should appreciate my existence here because I may save your demented life if need be."

"Don't be so daft girl. I have gone years of serving the Dark Lord and I still remain alive and well." She could feel his hot breath on her cold skin.

"And you look so well put together for being his whipping boy." Suddenly the door rattled harshly as Snape's fist landed on the oak wood. He gritted his teeth as he took a step back and held his forearm in his hand. She looked down with her wand falling back to her side, immediately realizing he was being summoned.

"You listen to me Miss. Bardot. You are a guest here, and in the Order. You follow instructions, not defy them. You have no place being in this war and if I feel enough ill emotion towards a little twit like yourself, I would gladly have a Death Eater eliminate you seeing it would be incredibly easy. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Without a single word she shoved him hard away from her and opened up the door storming out leaving him standing there in rage. Gritting his teeth again he pulled up the sleeve of his robes to find the Dark Mark tattooed to his arm moving and pulsing with pain. Pulling it back down he walked through the corridor to the confines of his dungeon to apparate.

* * *

Breakfast had been an unusually gloomy one. The students barely talked, only staring down at their meals in silence trying to recover from the weekends activities. Even the staff were not nearly as cheery and awake. Audrey found herself finding it hard to keep her heavy lids open. The night of patrolling had been uneventful until Snape had cornered her. The students she found following her encounter had to deal with her suppressed anger and frustration, deducting more house points than she would have normally taken.

Umbridge of course sat besides her attempting to have a lightening conversation, but found she was the only one doing the talking. Audrey sipped her caffeinated coffee trying to drone out the old toad's voice, nodding so often to give the appearance that she was listening.

"Where is Professor Snape?"

Audrey nodded her head like she had been but then quickly realized the woman had asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said where is Professor Snape?" Looking to the empty chair beside her, she was surprised she hadn't noticed his lack of presence.

"I have not the slightest idea." She muttered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"My dear, you should be more of a morning person. You really make for dreadful conversation." Umbridge smiled her cheeky smile and continued talking about her newest collection of kitten plates she had added to her wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor Bardot, where is Professor Snape?" One of the Hufflepuff's of her fifth year class had asked. _Good question._ She thought to herself. Snape was nowhere to be seen and he had never been absent from a class. Taking initiative, she opened his classroom notebook in search of all the Ministry approved potions he was advised to teach. Luckily he was an organized man who kept his notes carefully dated with exact directions as to how he would teach the class, though it did lack the instruction of breaking a student's self esteem.

"Please if you can open your books to page 156. We will be brewing Murtlap Essence potion."

"Finally something actually useful." Ron Weasley muttered under his breath. Audrey smiled a bit and agreed that this was probably the first lesson that they may actually use later on in their lives.

"Now then, the Murtlap Essence potion is used to sooth cuts and abrasions that you may receive while participating in Ministry approved activities." She couldn't help herself as she gave a devilish look to the trio. The other students noticed her humor and began to relax, the thought of Snape's absence giving everyone a sense of ease including Audrey.

"Grant it, you will learn to pickle and cut the Murtlap tentacles, but there is a very specific way in doing so in order to guarantee full effect of the potion. Gather your ingredients and begin working."

There was a hustle of students as they were showing their excitement. Though the one student who seemed to have care less than the others was Miss Granger. Instead she took the role of playing mother to her two friends and showing them the precise way of cutting the tentacles with an occasional sigh of frustration to the lack of their skills.

Pacing around the small cold classroom, she took mental notes of students who were proficient in the art of potion making. Miss Granger of course completed her task with ease, her hand shot up high in the air for Audrey's approval. Looking in the cauldron, she inspected the potion for consistency and effectiveness. Satisfied to the highest degree she awarded Gryffindor five points for her impeccable work.

"Professor Bardot, may we have a word with you after class?" Miss Granger spoke softly. Nodding her head she continued to inspect the rest of the cauldrons.

An hour had nearly passed and the class was over where she found herself alone in the classroom, back to her thoughts on Severus. Almost forgetting she had agreed to talk to the golden trio she was reminded when she found them at her desk.

"How may I help you three today?" Audrey spoke as she cleaned up the classroom, putting away misplaced items and such.

"Actually it's me that needs help Professor." The infamous Harry Potter spoke. Raising an eyebrow for a moment, she waited to hear more. "You see Professor, Snape is teaching me Occlumency and I'm having rather hard time learning from him. He's not exactly a patient teacher."

Smiling Audrey looked down at her boots with papers in her hand trying to find an appropriate response to his offer. "You would like me to teach you instead? And how is it I may ask that you know I possess such skill?" She said looking up at him.

"Well…erm…Professor Dumbledore told me." He looked nervous, not sure how she would react.

"Ah well that explains quite a lot. Mr. Potter I cannot promise you my assistance, you must first ask Professor Snape for his permission. I am not here to interfere with other teachers."

"But Professor Bardot!" Hermione squealed. "Harry is not learning anything from Professor Snape and it's rather a waste of time for him to spend his entire nights with him." Audrey raised an eyebrow, surprised the girl spoke so out of turn.

"Miss Granger, I have not shut down your request. I will help Mr. Potter if he can convince the Professor he is better off with me.

The three of them stood in silence, but Ron as usual stood there gawking at her rather than paying attention to his pleading friends. Glancing at Granger and Potter, she saw the look of defeat already. They all knew just as well as they did that Harry would practically need to sell his soul to Merlin to have Snape agree to such a offer.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

Gathering her materials and placing them in her leather bag she walked towards the forbidden corridor of the dungeons into the one place of the castle she despised the most. Finding herself at the familiar door she knocked but received no reply. Opening it slowly and quietly she found the absent professor soundly asleep in the small bed at the far side of the room.

Looking around it seemed as though he had wrecked the place, either in anger or in a rush to find something of importance. The carefully organized vials of potion she had seen before were smashed into slivers of glass on the cold stone floor, blood spots trailing all around the room as if he had been pacing. Setting her bag down she carefully walked towards the bed where the horrid man slept.

His pale face was even paler, dried blood streaming from his hairline down to his cheek. His nose as well had dried blood beneath it. A split lip adorned on his face, his hair disheveled and as usual greasy. His thick wool robes were ripped and torn revealing more cuts on his legs, torso, and arms. She noticed his one hand was incredibly bruised, the knuckles out of place, she assumed it was from last nights bickering.

His breathing was heavy and harsh, seemingly to be painful with every breath. She wanted to wake him so that she could heal him, but decided against it. Walking back over to the couch where her bag was placed, she rummaged through to find a jar of Murtlap Essence that she had taken from the lesson in the hopes to have it handy in a desperate situation. Hoping to never need to use it, she became quickly disappointed in the urgency for it at that time.

Carefully she dipped her fingers in the slimy unfavorable potion and slowly began to caress the cuts across his knuckles trying not to wake him. Noticing a deep gash going down his neck and into the collar of his robes, Audrey delicately pulled down the thick black wool. Looking at him cautiously with her breath stuck in the hollow of her chest, waiting to see if she had roused him or not. A few moments had passed before deciding it was safe to lather it with the potion.

Just as she was carefully touching his thick neck, his hand shot up and grabbed her own, his eyes open and angered.

"What are you doing Miss Bardot?" He sneered as he held her hand. His hand could wrap around her wrist twice it was so large, crushing it beneath his fingers.

"I was trying to help you." She said looking at the jar in her hand.

"Murtlap Essence won't do much for me. You should know this." He let her go of her hand as he tugged his collar back into place. Slowly he began to sit up, taking sharp short breaths to ease the pain.

"I was fully aware of that. I didn't want to wake you. No need to snap at me." Audrey said as she walked away from him grabbing a rag from the bathroom. Returning she stood by his bed watching him while wiping her hands clean.

"You didn't show up for your lesson."

"I am quite aware of that Miss Bardot, as you can see I was in no position to be teaching." He painfully eased himself onto his feet.

"You should have told me you were hurt, I would have come sooner."

"I am fine. A few scratches don't require your services." He shuffled his way over to a small table with a wooden chair. Sitting down on the creaking chair he rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers entwined in his raven black hair. Before she could say anything he snapped his fingers and within seconds a popping noise was heard and an old haggard house elf stood before him.

"Skiren, fetch me tea and a meal please." The feeble elf nodded his head and another popping noise and he was gone.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Audrey said, breaking the silence as she kicked the broken glass with her boot.

"You are being intrusive Miss Bardot." He said without looking up.

"No I don't believe I am. My job is to help you Severus and if will not let me assist you, you could be seriously hurt."

Finally looking up from the floor he rolled his eyes slightly before sitting back in the chair. "Your job is to assist me when I need it, and I did not need it last night nor do I need it now."

Another pop and the house elf appeared once again. Placing a sandwich and tea in front of the Professor he bowed his head down. "Anything else Professor Snape?" Shaking his head he muttered, "That will be all." Within a second the house elf was gone and again the uncomfortable tension of the room made itself more present. Picking the crust off his bread he took small gracious bites out of his meal savoring the taste of food.

Audrey found herself in absolute frustration with this man. Nothing she could do would satisfy him nor would he even let her do her damn job. Sighing heavily she sat at the couch in front of him not giving up in the helpless situation they were both in. Trying to distract herself from his evil glares he watched her picked at her well groomed nails. Raising an eyebrow he studied her, confused as to what she was doing.

"May I ask why you are still here?"

"I'm not leaving until I can help you, whether you like it or not." She said not bothering to look up.

Swallowing hard on the last bite of his meal he continued to stare at her, questioning her full intention. Biting on the inside of his cheek, he thought of what his next move would be. A typical Gryffindor she was, stubborn and too loyal to just walk away, even from a Slytherin. Hesitating, he stood up and walked over to her as she finally gazed up at him.

"I am assuming you know of healing spells." He said, wincing at his offer.

Raising an eyebrow at him she gave him the look. It was a look unique to just her, without any words to describe it. It was a look he received far too often. Pushing herself off the couch, she motioned him to the bed she had found him in. He made his way to the small and lumpy bed, looking up at her past his red soaked hair.

Examining him and his wounds more closely she mentally prepared herself knowing it would take a great deal of magic and patience to patch him up enough so he could function again.

Taking her wand out she muttered softly "_Turgeo"_ waving it over his wounds one by one to clear up the dried blood. The open wounds were deeper than she had thought. Careful not to hurt him any more she began at his leg healing as she went up his body.

"_Vulnera Sanentur" _slowly the wounds began the fast healing processes leaving just dark purple streaks across his skin, scarring his pale white body with color. Making her way to his chest she slowly reached for the robe to expose his chest. Grabbing her hand in reaction, he found her comforting green eyes to soothe his anxiety. The gash across his chest was the hardest to heal, deeper than the others and at the beginning stages of an infection.

"I need you to take your robe off." She said without looking up from inspecting the cut across his chest. She could tell he was just as uncomfortable as she was asking this of him. Giving a quick glance at his beetle black eyes, she momentarily saw his resistance. She stepped back as he propped himself up, pulling off his robe and sliding his torn black cotton shirt over his body. He was far more muscular than she would have imagined underneath the bellowing black robes. Very thin yet his muscles gave him shape and showed even in a time of war he found it necessary to care for himself. His shoulders were broad and heavy, his chest fully filled with large pectorals and deeply grooved between every abdominal muscle. His sex lines were peeking past his black pants by a few inches.

Lying back down, he felt bare and exposed. He didn't know what was worse, having Minerva healing him, or Audrey. His skin was ghostly white underneath the sun's rays as it began to descend below the forest. Stepping towards the bed again she could see the deep bruising of the right side of his ribcage, indicating broken ribs. Grabbing the wooden chair he had sat in just moments before she positioned herself over his body.

"I need to put the Murtlap on your chest before I can heal it. It's too deep for magic alone." Agreeing with her, he nodded and watched her dip her two fingers into the jar and gently touch the stinging abrasion on his toned chest. Wincing in pain within the confines of his mind, he made a full effort to not reveal the agony his body was in. The touch of another human against his skin felt unnatural, especially from a woman. He was not much of a physical man, only letting out his sexual desires to those he would pick up in Hogsmeade pubs and others out of town. But with Audrey's touch it was different, not the same as the usual hormone ravaged woman who threw herself at him. Soft, innocent, and delicate like that of a doe.

Tenderly, she placed her warm small hands on his side as he flinched to her touch. Her hand shot back just as quickly as he reacted, in fear that she hurt him too much. But closing his eyes he muttered softly "Go on."

Taking her wand, she gently pressed it against his side and muttered the spell beneath her breath. A sudden shot of pain and then warmth he felt the bones reposition themselves again and his breathing became easier. His tense body began to relax from being relieved of the intense pain from his previous night's summoning. Audrey second checked for anything she had missed and soon became satisfied with her work.

"All done." She said, tucking her long hair behind her ear. Walking away she gave him the privacy to change into a fresh shirt while she packed her bag again ready to leave. Looking at the surviving potion vials, she picked one up to look at the contents closer.

"Thank you." His soft yet firm deep voice came from behind her. She turned around to find he had changed into another black cotton shirt, untucked from his pants with the top two buttons undone. Taking a deep sigh of relief she finally felt she had made the right move to win his trust. Putting the vial back on the shelf, it wasn't unnoticed that he was struggling with his gratitude for her stubbornness.

"I do need assistance with something, referring to Umbridge."

Audrey, caught by surprise waited for him to continue. "In the heat of the moment due to last night's events, I managed to destroy a majority of the Veritaserum I had in stock." He looked around the room almost in disgust knowing the extent of his rage. "I am lacking necessary ingredients in which I have not fully acquired in the supply closet since Mr. Potter's previous raid."

"And where do I find the ingredients?" She asked not knowing the exact mixture of substances for the specific potion. Summoning a quill and parchment to him he enchanted it to write down the location of each ingredient.

"A majority of such items will be in the greenhouse. It is just a matter of harvesting the plants and seeds." He rolled the parchment and handed it to her as she repositioned the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Looking out past his figure, she saw the sun was nearly down, with the cast of stars beginning to appear in the dark purple sky.

"I suggest you retrieve these by dinner, it's not safe to be out on the grounds late into the night." Smiling softly she nodded her head and agreed with him. Tucking the written instructions deep within her bag she turned her heel, leaving the room.

* * *

"Harry you must shut up! If we get caught we could be in serious academic danger!" Hermione harshly whispered to the boys.

"Oh Hermione, you need to relax a bit. Umbridge wouldn't be caught dead out here. I'd like to see that toad battle her way on the grounds. Blimey we could bet on how long she would last!" Ron laughed at his own joke, but Hermione hushed him to be quiet.

A tall dark cloaked figure ran deep into the Forbidden Forest with the trio following closely behind it. "Ow Harry you stepped on my foot!" A squeal could be heard from the young girl. "Sorry!"

The coordination of three bodies navigating through the difficult terrain under the flimsy fabric proved to be more of a challenge now than before. All of them had grown nearly a foot in height with puberty and age.

"What the bloody hell do you think that git is doing out here?" Ron muttered softly.

"I don't know Ronald, but if you don't shut your blabbering mouth we won't be able to find out!"

"Ay! Don't just throw my name out there like that 'ermione. Only my mum calls me that and never for something good might I add."

"Oh if your mother could see you right now she would send you another howler for being such a tard. I swear Ronald that if you don't shut your mouth this instant I will-"

"Will you both shut it!" Harry's voice echoed slightly in the woods. Instantly they stopped careful to not give away their existence the forest, any more so than just now. The underneath of the cloak was hot with their steaming breaths. Suddenly the sound of broken twigs from behind alerted their attention. Covering their mouths to hush the sounds of their breathing, they watched silently as a second robed person carefully walked into the woods. Their face was hidden beneath the dark green hood, concealing their identity.

Quietly and skillfully it inched closer to them, looking around in every direction. It seemed unaware of the three standing just nearly two feet from it. Slowly it crept past them.

_CRACK_

A gasp escaped from the young girl's mouth and the hooded figure stopped just in front of them. Carefully it watched the surroundings of the unpredictable forest, looking behind its shoulder but seeing nothing of importance.

Without warning it turned around raising its wand

"_HOMENUM REVELIO"_

Suddenly the cloak was ripped off their bodies revealing the source of the noise. The three of them drawing out their wands, Harry instinctively whispered _"STUPEFY!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _The figure countered their attack disarming Harry, and the other two.

"_Lumos."_ It muttered softly illuminating the dark night at the tip of its wand. Drawing closer to them it realized their true identities.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing out here?" The soothing voice of a stern woman came from within the hood. They stood there dazed and confused still unaware of the person before them. Pulling the hood off her head revealed the last person they thought to encounter.

"Professor Bardot!" Ron said in surprise.

"You're lucky the three of you were not beheaded by my wand playing around in the forest with that cloak!"

"We weren't playing Professor! We were following someone!" Hermione pleaded.

"What in Merlin's name would give you the rational thought that this would be an acceptable idea in your incompetent minds? I am surprised of all three of you, but especially of you Miss Granger." Audrey's face mirrored her intense anger she felt deep within.

"Professor honestly we were not trying to get into trouble. Draco ran into the woods and we were simply following him." Hermione said as she picked up her wand and the Harry searched for the cloak.

"Do you realize the danger you could have been in! The Forbidden Forest is not a place for young wizards to be playing Auror." Her furrowed brows gave no sign of relaxing. "I have heard stories of your adventures throughout this castle, and I will be damned if you get hurt on my watch."

They all bowed their heads in silence, preparing themselves for the inevitable punishment in their very near future. "And what the bloody hell is Mr. Malfoy doing out here? How do you know it was even him?"

"I watched him leave the Great Hall just before dinner. Malfoy has been up to something since the summer and I thought that maybe I could figure out what he's been hiding." Harry said trying to win over the professor.

"I don't even want to know where you get your credible information from Mr. Potter. You are walking a very fine line and dragging your friends along with you. Not only did you put your life at risk but mine as well. If I hadn't heard Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger bickering I would have never known your whereabouts, and neither would the entire school."

Immediately Hermione shot a deathly stare at Ron.

"But Professor, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked suspiciously, almost as if he were interrogating her.

"Mr. Potter you are crossing a boundary in which you have no right crossing. But if it will make you stop questioning me, then I will say that I was in the greenhouse gathering supplies when I heard you." Harry and Audrey stared at one another, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"With that being said, you will each lose thirty points from your house and will report to me whenever you feel the inclination to run off again into a danger you are so obviously unaware of. If you have information of activities such as Mr. Malfoy's, I would expect you to have me handle the situation rather than yourselves. Do you understand?"

With sullen nods from each of them they ran off back to the castle.

Turning her attention away from the students, she focused on tracking Mr. Malfoy. Casting a silencing spell she moved effortlessly into the woods, hidden in the darkness with her dark cloak. Her trailing of Draco seemed to come to a dead end with little to no trace of his presence. Nearly giving up and walking back something caught her attention. Dark shadows ahead of her were barely visible under the black canopy of trees. Trying to adjust her eyes she followed a large figure deeper into the forest than she had ever been. The eerie sounds of swaying trees and nearly invisible animals gave her a surge of adrenaline coursing through her blood.

A dim and faint light slowly appeared in the far distance hovering high into the trees. Slowly she made her way around trees and exposed roots, attempting to keep herself out of sight to the dark figures ahead. Within a matter of minutes she found her back against a thick aged tree, her head peering from behind trying to catch a glimpse of what was only a few feet away.

A circle of shadows with silvery masks held their right arms outstretched to the light of the hovering lumos spell. "Reveal." A dark bellowing voice echoed. Simultaneously they all eliminated their masks and lifted the sleeves of their robes to show the reputable marks writhing beneath their arms.

"Why are we summoned here?" Another man's voice spoke against the circle.

"It has come to my attention that the infamous Order has acquired new members." A tall blonde man spoke. His skin reflected against the light above him. He looked nearly identical to Draco, just older and more aged. She squinted her eyes, truing to see the finer details of his all too familiar face.

"Who are they? When can we rid of them?!"

"Now now, let's not get too over stimulated with our sources. Mundungus, please tell us what you have learned." Immediately she recognized Mundungus Fletcher stepping forward into the center of the light looking nervous and anxious to speak in front of the group of Death Eaters.

"Well Lucius, we actually have a couple new members. Dumbledore is trying to create an army of witches and wizards from outside the government of our Ministry. Olympe Maxime has recently joined along with Fleur Delacour both from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Word around the Order is Maxime has a thing for the half giant here at the castle."

"Interesting analysis Mundungus. What threat do they pose to us exactly?" Lucius spoke sternly.

"I uh, am not sure. I am simply reporting what I know." He responded with an innocent smile. Lucius half grinned at the useless man contemplating his next move.

"Draco could find more information from those brats than you can within the walls of the Order!"

Audrey noticed Draco turning his head in different directions, seemingly to be distracted from the gathering. "CRUCIO!" Malfoy 's wand glowed a iridescent blue as the man yelled in pain, being tortured for his stupidity.

"You are becoming quite the pain for us Mundungus." Malfoy spoke over the crackling of his wand the man's screams.

"Father."

"Not now Draco."

"Father!" Draco's finger pointed in the direction of Audrey and every one of the Death Eaters head turned towards her. Relieving the curse from Mundungus, Malfoy drew his attention to her small frame half hidden behind the tree.

"Shit!" She exclaimed in fear preparing to apparate. With the lurching feeling of being weightless and having her body being pulled in every direction possible, she noticed a dark black cloud invade the alternate reality she was aparating in. Without hesitation a large stone white hand reached for her, grabbing her arm and throwing her onto the cold hard ground of the dead leaves beneath her. With the wind knocked out of her and her in fingers reach of her wand. Her heart raced as she saw Lucius Malfoy standing over her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well, look what we have here? A young pretty girl comes here to spy on the Death Eaters. Whatever shall we do with such a beauty?" Lucius hovered over her, his wand pointing directly at her chest. She tried desperately to regain her breath, but with the looming fear of her untimely death prevented her from doing so.

Wiggling her fingers toward her wand a sharp pain shot into her wrist as Lucius pressed his boot hard into her skin. Clicking with his tongue he shook his head. Without hesitation he reached down for a handful of hair, pulling her up to her feet by her dark strands.

"Draco who is she!" His father demanded from the boy. Leaves in her face and hair, Audrey could see he was panicking in fear.

"She the newest professor at Hogwarts." He looked down trying to avoid eye contact. Lucius pulled her closer to his hard chest demanding more answers. "Professor Audrey Bardot."

"How is it Draco that she is here?" The boy shook his head. "Draco have I not told you the importance of secrecy within our group!" He continued to look lost and confused.

"Leave us." His father spoke sternly. Draco finally looked up, almost pleading to not leave her in his hands.

"But—"

"Leave us or you will report to the Dark Lord personally!" The petrified look on his face lasted only a moment before he ran back to the castle. Letting go of her hair he pushed her away from him. Moving her wild strands from her face she searched for the wand that was so close to her fingertips.

"_STUPEFY!"_ She felt herself stumbling to the ground her body aching in pain.

"What a great pleasure it is to have someone spy on us. Do tell us how you managed to make your way into our presence." Audrey stood up slowly, her chest heaving.

"I thought I was following a student." Her answer was short and simple. Looking at her, Lucius cocked his head slightly waiting for more answers. "I work for Umbridge." A hushed whisper of the Death Eaters surrounded her as Lucius raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Really now?" He asked questioningly.

"I was under her orders to watch for stray students. I thought I was following Potter in hopes to expel him from Hogwarts." Her lie was almost too good. She knew she would never get away with it.

"And why would you want to do such a horrendous thing to one of your own students?" He asked mockingly stepping forward with his wand pressing underneath her chin. He stood at least six inches taller than her, his eyes bearing down into her own.

"I want to eliminate Potter like any other pure blood would." He chuckled in response, leaving her unsure of how much he bought her act. Looking down to her chest, her cloak's opening revealed her large and perky breasts peaking through her shirt. He bit his lip thinking of every way he would want to have her and her body, just to himself. Moving his wand from her neck he slowly moved aside the cloak with the tip exposing even more.

"I must admit you are quite the catch. But whether I trust you or not is an entirely different story I'm afraid." She found his body nearly touching hers, slowly without her realizing he inched closer and closer.

"What are we going to do with her Lucius?" A voice from behind spoke in an animalistic tone. Removing his eyes from her chest he looked back at her own. She could feel his warm skin of his hand caress her soft rosy cheeks.

"I believe we must send a message to whoever she is really working for. Do you believe me to be so naïve Miss Bardot?" She shook her head in response. "No I don't. I believe you to be a powerful man especially in this moment knowing my life is in your hands." She gave him an innocent look trying to win over his affections for survival.

"Smart girl you are. But I must ask, are you in support of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his wishes to eliminate useless muggles and their lovers?" He studied her for any reaction, hoping to catch her in a lie. She nodded her head and agreed to his words.

"I suspect you are not telling us everything you know." His soft and charming face hardened with anger.

"I swear I know nothing else." She spoke harshly. Without hesitation he backhanded her back into the cold barren ground. The feeling of strong muscular hands and arms lifted her back onto her feet, her lip bleeding from where her tooth had cut the sensitive skin. Struggling for only a moment she found it entirely useless against the strong men holding her still. Lucius stood before her, only a few feet away.

"CRUCIO!" He bellowed. The sudden spark of pain and uncontrollable movements completely embraced her body. Her muscles seemed to jerk in every motion, but she was held in place by the Death Eaters. Her moans of agony escaped from her lips pleading inside her mind for the torture to stop. It seemed like an eternity before Lucius relieved the spell and stepped closer to her.

"I expect the truth from you this time Miss Bardot." Looking past her fallen strands of hair she tried to comprise of a plan to escape from Lucius without blowing her cover as a key member to the Order. But something clicked instantly with the thought, her brain overworking itself to create the perfect lie.

"Alright. I am a part of the Order. I work for Dumbledore." She spoke softly in between breaths, her head hanging low.

"We need to eliminate her Lucius! She is dangerous, she knows our identity!"

"Shut it Jugson! I will decide what to do with her! Mundungus, what do you know of her?" Lucius waited patiently for the bald man to answer.

"I have never seen her." He stared intently at her.

"You wouldn't know me Mundungus. I only recently joined. Maxime and Delacour joined months ago. Mundungus hasn't been to a meeting in ages." She stared at the man with poison and hate. She needed to prove herself worthy to Lucius.

"Is that so Mundungus? You are disappointing me with every passing second." The man slowly sank back into the darkness from behind the circle to watch from a distance.

"What is your role in the Order?" Lucius demanded.

"I have come to Hogwarts to help control the situation of Umbridge and the Ministry. I don't approve of my post there, but it was the only way I could gather inside information."

"And you know of Severus?" He stepped closer to her.

"Yes I know him and his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He has told me nothing though. He is not aware of my ill taste for the position in which the Order stands for."

"If I understand you correctly, you are supportive to our views of the disgrace few that call themselves loyal purebloods. Are you in favor of working with such a prominent group? ." Lucius now nearly touching her with his own body.

"I would be honored." She spoke in confidence, reassuring him of her beliefs. Looking up at him she gave her renowned devilish looks trying to woo him. He smiled reassuringly that she had passed his interrogation. "If you are a true follower you would bear the mark of the Dark Lord." He spoke as he grabbed her right forearm, crushing it beneath its strength.

"No!" She yelled without catching her own words. "If I bear the mark, Dumbledore will lose his trust in me." He looked at her for a moment, thinking of her point. It was a valid point.

"I see this as a unique situation we have here Miss Bardot. Severus may not be the only one who will serve as a spy, but you as well my Dear." His stare was cold and icy. She looked at him blankly, with no fear hidden behind her glowing blue eyes.

"Very well, you will answer to me then." He spoke, still as he held her forearm in place. Pressing his wand he muttered a charm she was unaware of, with a painful and warm sensation coursing through her blood. Giving no signs of her body screaming in reaction, she held her breath until it was over. Letting her arm go, he looked at his hand and slowly slid a ring off her finger enchanting it as well.

"When you feel me calling for you, I expect you to arrive in decent time with no hesitation." He continued watching her as he grabbed her hand and easily slid the oversized ring onto her right ring finger. Before she could inspect the ring, it shrunk in size and clung to her finger like a persistent tick.

"You have my approval to join our forces Miss Bardot, but you have yet to earn your position. With that being said, I must warn you that it will be a fairly painful process in which you may beg me to end your miserable life. " Her hard cold stare continued as he raised his wand. "Let it begin."

"Blimey! Fang go on then move away from 'er!" The feeling of heavy large hands scooped up her frail body, as she went in and out of consciousness. "It's alright Miss, I got yer now."

"What happened?!" Madame Pomfrey cried out as the half giant carried the small framed girl to one of her beds.

"I heard screamin' in the woods and me an' Fang went out there and we found 'er. She was just lyin' there, no one in sight." Hagrid carefully placed the limp body onto the bed.

"Does Dumbledore know?" She asked in panic immediately stripping away Audrey's clothes looking for every wound she could find. Hagrid uncomfortable with the site turned his back for privacy and respect of the young woman. He shook his head and muttered "No."

"Fetch me McGonagall and Dumbledore!" With that Hagrid stormed out of the room without a second thought with the massively large dog at his heel.

"Oh my!" McGonagall's voice rang out in the empty hospital ward. She was dressed in her night gown, a long continuous braid cascading over her shoulder. Dumbledore dressed in his everyday attire, showing no signs that he made an attempt to sleep for the night.

"Where was she found Hagrid?" Dumbledore's soft voice asked. He looked down at the woman before him, now in a hospital gown with Madame Pomfrey tending to her numerous burns, cuts, and curses on her body.

"I found 'er deep in the forest. I never had anyone go that far, not without a reason."

"But Albus, why would she be there, she wasn't given orders to go and endanger herself like that." Minerva spoke in distress.

"That I do not know. I would like to question her motives but now is not the time to blame her own injuries on herself. We must wait until she has recovered to ask of her whereabouts. For now we must hope she make a full recovery. Hagrid, did she have anything on her person when you discovered her?"

Hagrid looked around confused for a moment, but then suddenly realized something. "She had a bag with 'er and 'er wand." Picking it up the bag from the chair beside the bed he handed it to Dumbledore. Rummaging through the leather bag pulling out a variety of plants from deep within.

"Those look to be ingredients to something Albus."

"Indeed it does. Perhaps Severus knows of her whereabouts. If I recall correctly she did not attend tonight's dinner." Minerva and Hagrid both shook their head. "Minerva if I could so kindly ask for you to retrieve Severus for me. I believe he may know more than us." Without response Minerva hurried down the hall.

Within a few minutes, the Professor stormed into the room with McGonagall not far behind him. "What the bloody hell happened?" He demanded when he saw her tattered body.

"We were hoping you knew of something Severus." McGonagall asked as she watched his face contort in confusion. "We found these in her bag." She continued, handing him the contents of her bag. Realizing why he was brought here he sighed heavily as his finger trailed across his lip in deep thought.

"I sent her to the greenhouse to gather ingredients for a potion. But it was well before dinner when she left." His eyes never left her crippled body.

"It's nearly one in the morning, she's been out all night!" Minerva said with worry. Watching Madame Pomfrey clean her blood stained hands something caught Snape's attention. Reaching for her now clean hand he inspected the ring on her finger. It was a familiar ring, but not one he could place.

"Anything of interest?" Dumbledore asked.

"None at all."

The bright rays of the sun casted itself upon her face, her eyes beginning to open letting in light little by little. It was warm wherever she was, she could feel the heat of a fire nearby. The room smelled of lavender and fresh oils, alerting her senses. Slowly her eyes began to open where she soon discovered an unfamiliar room. It was covered in rich maroon and gold colors, velvet curtains drawn back, and numerous portraits hanging nearby watching her as she roused from her sleep.

"She's awake!" One of the paintings cried out.

"Go on, go fetch her! She would want to know!" Another painting responded.

Audrey could feel her head seemingly being split open by the most horrendous head ache she had ever encountered. Her body felt heavy on the soft mattress, barely able to move her arms and legs. Somehow she managed to prop herself up and swing her legs over the mattress to the cold stone floor. She was not in her usual bedtime attire, but in a flowing white nightgown. Trying to force herself onto her feet, she was interrupted with a familiar voice crying out to her.

"Audrey you must lie down this instant!" Turning around she saw McGonagall standing just behind her.

"I'm fine professor."Reluctant to sit back on the bed again she forced all her strength into her jelly like legs. Her right leg gave out, but she caught herself on the tall bedpost. Immediately McGonagall's frail yet strong hands helped her back onto the bed.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" She said as she tucked Audrey back into the plush white covers of the bed. Audrey forced a smile to her lips trying to reassure the professor she was well.

"What happened? How long have I been like this?" She said to her old Professor now colleague as she fluffed the pillows behind her head.

"Nearly three days I'm afraid." Audrey immediately shot a look of surprise in her direction. It felt odd that McGonagall was tucking her in like a child, caring for her. It had been years since she received the motherly affection of a woman, not since she was enrolled here with a very similar situations involving the same professor.

"Do you remember anything Dear?" She asked softly as she pulled a chair to her bedside. Suddenly the rush of memories and flash backs raced in her mind. She saw Lucius's face, the other Death Eaters casting spells on her. She remembered his mouth at some point caressing her own. Disgusted she shut off her mind forcing her thoughts elsewhere.

"No, I don't remember." She said giving her professor an innocent look.

"You're lucky to be alive you know. If it wasn't Hagrid we would have never known."

"I'll be sure to thank him." She said with a soft small smile. McGonagall returned the look back and carefully moved strands of hair away from her face exposing her fair complexion. It was as if Audrey was relieving her years here at Hogwarts. McGonagall had always shown a soft spot for Audrey, caring for her as if she were one of her own. It was comforting to say the least but it could never replace the memories of her mother's touch.

"Would you like tea Dear?" Audrey nodded with a gracious smile. Soon after, a house elf had appeared with the strict instructions of McGonagall's tea and how it was to be brewed and later returned with the tray of white porcelain china. Pouring her a hot cup they sipped their teas with light conversation. Somehow they managed to approach the topic of the Weasley twins and their latest antics. But the conversation was cut short with a knock at the door. The all familiar dark figure stepped from behind the heavy oak wood to reveal Snape was there to pay her a visit.

"Ah Severus, I was expecting your arrival. Miss Bardot has finally woken." He looked down at her, showing no sign of excitement or acknowledgement of her well being.

"I came to check and make sure she was healing correctly." He said turning his attention to Minerva.

"You are aware of me being conscious?" Audrey asked annoyed with his presence so far. Looking back down at her with a half crooked smiled revealed itself from the corner of his lip.

"I must leave Audrey, if you need me the portraits know where to find me." Minerva got up holding her hand and patting it lovingly before leaving Snape and herself alone. The door shut quietly behind her and he continued to stare at the young woman before him.

"It's not polite to stare at a woman, especially if she isn't decent."

"What were you doing that night?" He demanded from her. Caught by surprise she tried to find the right words to explain what happened, even though there seemed to be none. Trying to ignore him she looked out at the window, hearing his heavy footsteps draw closer to her bed. She could feel him hovering over her, but she continued to ignore him as best as she could. Reaching for her hand he examined the ring the fit snugly on her slim finger. Immediately she pulled her hand back looking up at him with anger.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded once again.

"I've always had it." She said with a flat dry voice. Pulling the chair beside the bed he sat down and looked at her pathetic state she was in. She looked far better than when she was initially found, but still she didn't look nearly as well put together.

"You lie."

Snapping her head in his directions she felt her anger bubble within her. "It is none of your business Professor Snape. I don't remember what happened the other night. All I know is that I went to gather your ingredients and I woke up here." Not buying into her defensive response he continued to stare at her.

"Very well then. Since you seem to have almost mysteriously died deep within the Forbidden Forest with no explanation as to how you arrived there I will move on from this pointless subject." His words were cold and icy. Grabbing her hand again she attempted to jerk it away but he held it firmly in his grasp. "No need to worry Miss Bardot. I am simply going to locate any illnesses you may have." He stared at her for a moment before placing the tip of his wand to her arm.

It was a peculiar sensation, but not painful. He continued his spell for a few minutes until satisfied with her recovery. Letting go of her hand she cradled it trying to ignore the thought of his foul touch. "You should regain your full strength in a matter of days. Drink these potions and it will speed up the progress. I would suggest you take it easy and try not to wander back into the forest again." He pulled out several small vials and placed them next to her bed. She made no attempt to respond him.

Biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance, he got up placing the chair back to the far table and began to head out the door. Before he could disappear entirely he stopped short. "You realize you too must learn to trust me in order for this to work." Looking at her one last time he left without another word.

Within two days since she had woken, Audrey was back on her feet maintaining her regular daily functions with little hassle of healing wounds. The students had noticed her absence and it was told that she went away on Ministry business. None had really seemed to question her, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her with great concern every time they encountered one another. Umbridge was an entirely different situation though. Nothing could get past the toad no matter how much Audrey had insisted it was due to Ministry work.

"I do not understand why I was not informed on you whereabouts during the course of your absence." She demanded from Albus when the three of them sat in his office. He looked unnerved and by her questions.

"Dolores I rest assure you that Percy Weasley will provide accurate documentation from the Minister himself explaining Audrey's disappearance." Audrey looked at the Headmaster in shock not knowing or even fathoming where he was going to such papers.

"If I didn't know any better myself Headmaster, I am beginning to think me of a fool!" Umbridge nearly stomped her petit foot to show her frustration.

"Far from it actually. I do believe you have great potential of becoming an irreplaceable professor and maybe future headmaster for Hogwarts." His eyes twinkled ever so slightly trying to calm her nerves.

"Please Dolores if I may explain myself. I was sent an owl late Monday night by the Minister requiring my assistance in capturing a corrupt group of wizards within the Department of Magical Transportation. I received word that they were harboring escaped Azkaban prisoners and I was simply there to provide an extra hand if necessary." She had been thinking of this story for no more than a mere few minutes before concocting this plan. Dumbledore looked unfazed by her story adhering it to be true.

A high pitched snort escaped from the fowl woman's nostrils before she agreed it to be true. Before storming out of the office she pointed her finger dangerously close to Audrey's face. "I would kindly appreciate you advising me if you are to leave the castle grounds. I will not have people running rampant in these halls, including professors."

"Of course." Audrey replied with a soft and innocent smile. With that both of them left, heading into separate directions of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey found herself walking the castle grounds lost in her own thoughts, tugging on the ring that clung to her finger so tightly. Students were running the halls with the newest Weasley products causing very peculiar sounds and smells as she walked down the corridors. Laughing at a few of them, they saw that she was nothing like Umbridge, ready to incinerate their jokes into ash. She had been waiting anxiously to be called by Lucius, still he made no attempt for her to come beckoning. It was agonizing not knowing what he had in store for her but found slight relief that it hadn't occurred yet.

Walking down the changing stairs she heard her name being called from a distance. Turning around she found no one behind her. She waited patiently, looking around while the stairs moved beneath her. Stepping off onto the next floor she was stopped by a portrait of a little English girl.

"Miss Bardot, you are needed in the dungeons." The girl no more than five with small braided pigtails held onto her cat as it tried to squirm away. "Thank you" She muttered briskly walking down the steps with the echoes of the little girl's laugh in the background. Pushing aside the students she made no attempt to explain her rush. Her feet carried heavily underneath her, still not use to strenuous activities. Making her way through the zig zag of dark corridors she reached the room where she knew she was needed. To her surprise she found the room to be empty, no signs of life or struggle. Confused she headed her way to the Professor's classroom to hear the dark voice bellowing down onto an unfortunate soul. Quietly she opened the door.

"You have damn good explaining to do Mr. Potter!" Harry sat in a chair far off in the corner surrounded by vials of potions and books. Immediately the young boy noticed Audrey and looked at her with pleading eyes. Snape soon turned around, following the boy's stares to find her standing in the doorway.

"Ah Professor Bardot. Potter here was just telling me how he sees you as a better suited teacher in Occlumency in which I assured him you have no training." His smug look almost looked too perfect to shatter.

"Actually Professor Snape I am highly trained in those arts much to your knowledge." She smiled gingerly as she walked to him with crossed arms. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head in realization that the boy was right all along.

"Rest assure Professor, I agreed only to teach Mr. Potter if he had been given your blessing. I would never want to intrude on such delicate matters."

"Potter doesn't need another to teach him the art. He already refuses to use what little skill he has already acquired." He snapped his head to give the boy a threatening look.

"It personally means nothing to me whether I take Mr. Potter under my wing or not. It's actually more of a nuisance than anything to have a more daunting workload than before. As you have stated he is not exactly a promising pupil." She started to pace around the room picking up a book from a lone desk. It wasn't a potion book, but one about hexes. Flipping through the pages she waited for the man's response.

He stared at her questioning if she were playing games. Walking over to her he snatched the book from her hand and set it back down on the desk. In a hushed whisper his eyes exuded anger. "Miss Bardot I am going to relieve myself of Potter to you. Do what you must, but I encourage a lack of empathy for the boy's nonexistent motivation. He continues to let in the Dark Lord with little thought as to how it may affect the rest us."

With a twisted smirk and a fluttering of her long lashes she leaned in towards his ear and whispered softly, "I'll take the challenge." He could smell the fruity scent of her hair hanging just before his face. Sneering at her she stepped beside him and continued to the boy.

"Mr. Potter I am to expect you tomorrow evening in the Astronomy room precisely at 9 o'clock." Harry looked at her with relief and smiled graciously before running back to the Gryffindor common room. She followed him towards the door.

"Why was it I was unaware about your knowledge of Occlumency Miss Bardot?" His voice rang from behind her. Turning around, she strutted towards him with the swaying of her hips. She was completely unaware of how much of a tease she was being. He nearly couldn't stand it, everything about her was intoxicating but in all the wrong ways. "I was unaware that I needed to expose all my knowledge to you Severus." She paused for a deathly moment. "Some are not privy to such facts." She began to walk away but his hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"Don't get cheeky with me." He said with cold daggers behind every word.

"I would never dare to." She smiled sweetly at him before ripping her arm from his hard grasp. Walking out of the room she shut the door behind her shortly hearing the smattering a glass that was launched dangerously close to her head.

* * *

"I want to thank you again Professor for teaching me." Harry stood off to the side examining the crystal ball at one of the tables.

"Mr. Potter I really do hope you take this seriously. What you have access to is extremely dangerous for not only yourself but of those in the Order." She spoke as she prepared her wand.

"Yes but the Order…hold on. What do you know about the Order?" Harry looked surprised, nearly dropping the fragile crystal in his hand.

"Don't be so shocked Mr. Potter, I joined months ago. I know more than you would have thought. You couldn't possibly believe that I had a soft spot for Umbridge?" Harry's jaw dropped still unable to process what he was hearing.

"LEGILLIMENS!" Completely caught off guard, Harry stumbled back onto the pillowed floor.

"_You are a sniveling little brat! It's not a wonder your mother abandoned you at our doorstep!" An older woman screamed at the young boy with a spatula in her hand as she cooked breakfast for her family._

_A warping sensation overpowered her and soon they were standing in the Great Hall watching Snape glaring at Harry, the laughter of his new friends cheering in the background for yet another Gryffindor assigned to their house. Suddenly the images of the Great Hall morphed into the wind blasting across their face while a feather beast flew them across the lake taking them to Sirius. "Thank you." The haggard fugitive spoke with a comforting smile. _

"_Control your mind Mr. Potter….." Came a distant voice, Audrey's silhouette appearing behind Sirius. The memory becoming suddenly foggy and voices faded into unknown pitches and tones. "Harry Potter…Harry Potter." An eerie voice echoed in the fog. Audrey looked at the figure of Harry before her confused of the memory. The voice rang in their ears suddenly the figure of the Dark Lord appeared between them. Pointing his wand at Harry he began to scream the unforgivable curse._

Bracing herself against the table behind her, she stared at him in shock. "You must learn to control your mind, opening it only to those invited." She said between breathes.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just I wasn't expecting that."

"You cannot expect the unexpected. You need to create a barrier with yourself and the world, including that of the Dark Lord." He looked up at her, stumbling back onto his feet.

"I've tried but I never am able to block it."

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Potter. First you must fully believe in your own willpower to control who enters the confines of your mind. Then you must think of an actual barrier, one of which is difficult to penetrate. I think of a muggle concert. You may think of a natural barrier such as a wall, or maybe snow. But you must picture it thoroughly in your mind."

She continued on as he became deep in thought. "If you are unable to think of a barrier then you must think of a situation in which you are completely safe and hidden within the illusion. Now then, LEGILLIMENS!"

_Hugging Mrs. Weasley he buried his head in her chest for the motherly love he had always seeked. "Mr. Potter you are failing miserably." Audrey said from behind the plump woman. The comforting living room suddenly turned into a rainstorm but still the vision was still clear enough for her to intrude on it. "Not good enough Mr. Potter, try again!" Her voiced echoed in his mind. The rain began to let up just as a new memory continued. _

_A boy looking similar to Harry stood with his wand high in the air pulling down the trousers of a troubled greasy haired boy. "Snevilous Snape! How marvelous it is to embarrass you in front of the entire school!" Audrey gasped knowing exactly where she was. It wasn't a memory of Harry's but one he had stolen from the Professor. Just before the boy could drop to the ground a sudden surge of people surrounded them all in muggle clothing and a train raced between them destroying the memory. The horn blared loudly drowning out all sounds of the memory. _

Audrey and Harry were far apart, grabbing onto the wooden tables trying to keep their strength from witnessing the powerful image. Both were out of breath, herself more so than the boy. She still hadn't fully recovered from Lucius's attack. A little bead of sweat began to trickle down her forehead, her feet felt heavy as rocks and her mind seemed lucid. Trying to stand on her heels she nearly fell over, but had the help of Harry catching her mid fall.

"Professor…." He muttered as he sat her onto one of the cushions.

"Please Mr. Potter, don't worry over me. It's been a long week." She said as she readjusted her shirt. Harry was kneeling down in front of her, he himself out of breathe.

"I'm sorry Professor, I never meant to show you that. It wasn't exactly given to me." Harry looked ashamed as he stared at his wand.

Taking in a deep breath she forced a smile and placed a warm gentle hand on his own. "No one expects you to be perfect at this Mr. Potter. It's actually quite impressive you could steal a memory from a highly trained wizard. But you must promise me something." She said reassuringly.

Harry looked up at her past his round frames.

"You must promise you will work on your barrier. It is of great importance that you not only keep yourself out of harm's way, but of that of your peers." Harry nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have to ask something." Harry muttered under his breath. Audrey raised an eyebrow waiting for his question.

"What happened the night you caught me, Ron, and Hermione in the Forbidden Forest?"

Completely caught off guard she almost attempted to lie to the boy, but he looked down at her knowing that she could never make him believe it. "I came across Death Eaters." She said as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You should have let us stay with you Professor." Harry demanded. "We knew something horrible happened when you were gone for days without any word."

"Mr. Potter, as you can see I am alive and well. I may not be up to par but none the less I am in good health. I must ask that you not worry over me. You would be surprised of what a young woman could handle."

Staring at one another she attempted to comfort him with a soft and forgiving look. "Now then. I think I must retire to my quarters. I will write you a pass, but please no adventures in the corridors."

* * *

"Ah Christmas time. Isn't it a joyous season to forget all worries?!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully at the end of the staff table loud enough to be heard over the overly excited teenagers eating their last meal till after the holidays.

Snape sat next to Audrey poking his carrots and perfectly cooked roast. He made no attempt to eat it, even though it was absolutely delicious. The house elves cooked the most amazing food, and seem to really outdo themselves during the holiday season. She had eaten better meals here in the past six months than she had in the last five years.

Audrey watched the ill tempered professor out of the corner of her eye as she sipped her pumpkin juice sparingly. "What are your plans for the holidays Severus?" She finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. He stopped his fork for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"I do not celebrate the holidays. I far better things to do to preoccupy my time." He spoke looking up at her. She held her glass to her lips trying to find words to answer him back.

"I would have never guessed you despised the holidays as much as you despise everyday life. Absolutely shocking." She smiled sweetly, assuring him she was joking. He watched her not knowing whether to be offended by her remark or not.

"Funny woman you are." He finally spoke with the smallest almost nonexistent grin.

A sharp yet unknowing pain suddenly shot up her arm, catching her off guard. Dropping her goblet onto the table, its contents spilled across her plate and tablecloth. Balling her hand in a fist she took in a sharp breath trying to relieve herself of the pain. Dolores and Severus immediately noticed as did McGonagall sitting two chairs down.

"Audrey…" McGonagall spoke when she noticed the young woman clutching her hand in pain.

"Oh my! Have you fallen for one of those Weasley jokes? I knew those horrendous things would make their way to staff!" Dolores seemed all in a twitter not paying much attention to Audrey, but casting evil glares at the Weasley family at the Gryffindor table before them.

"Yes, it must be a Weasley product." Audrey muttered. Examining her hand, she realized the source of the pain's origin. The silver ring with a dark green emerald sitting on her finger felt like a hot iron against her skin. Looking closer at the ring, she noticed the emerald had almost a smoke within the confines of the gem. It swirled beneath ever so slightly.

Looking up she noticed Snape studying her hand. Reaching over he grabbed it, but almost instantly she snatched it away and held it close to her chest. His eyes shot up at her demanding an explanation. Without a second word she excused herself from the table, rushing out of the door. The pain was dull and aching now. She knew exactly what it meant.

"_Shrieking Shack."_

A voice whispered in her mind. She recognized it being Lucius's. His voice in her was cringe worthy, nearly sending her into a meltdown. She had just fully recovered from their last meeting. She couldn't imagine what he had in store for her, and found her heart wildly thumping against her chest. Trying to shake off her anxiety she grabbed her cloak and briskly walked out onto the school grounds towards the Whomping Willow.

It had been years since she had traveled through this secret passageway, and it had looked as though no one else had as well. Thick spider webs interlined the small cramped path. An occasional dead rat with a host of insects devouring its rotting corps sat off to the side. It took her nearly ten minutes to make her way to the infamous structure.

Slowly she climbed up the creaking steps, listening to the loud screams of distant voices in the background. Everything seemed to sway against the harsh winter winds. Walking through the house, she searched for Lucius with little luck. Opening the door to a large room she slowly made her way in, looking at everything cautiously with her wand drawn, illuminating it. The spacious room was once a bedroom with basic furniture such as a dresser, mirror, bed, and desk. The Curtains were drawn shut, closing out any light from the moon and stars outside.

Her breathing almost stopped completely when her senses were screaming at her to turn around. She knew he was there, something inside her was telling her so.

A large and firm hand grabbed her shoulder, beckoning her to turn around. There stood Lucius, his blonde hair glowing in the light, his dark piercing eyes watching her.

"You made good time my dear." He smiled down at her. She watched him closely, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"You didn't tell me your summoning would be so painful." She looked down at her hand.

"Everything comes with a price." His rugged looks didn't change.

"Why did you bring me here?" She spoke breaking the silence.

"The Dark Lord requires your help." Her eyes squinted slightly, but quickly she found herself correcting her mistake. "He has a plan to draw Harry into his grasps in which he cannot do it alone."

Audrey nodded her head, waiting to hear the rest of what he was offering. "Mr. Potter has been doing quite a phenomenal job of allowing the Dark Lord into his mind which he has decided to take advantage of. By the end of the school year, he will convince young Mr. Potter that we have captured someone very dear to him."

Lucius spoke so softly, almost in a whisper. His body was nearly touching her own, his subtle yet masculine cologne engulfing her senses. She could even feel his hot breath as he hovered over her.

"What does he need from me?" She asked, taking a step back trying to give herself space from this man. But he almost seemed to thrive off of the lack of distance between them as he took a step forward.

"The Dark Lord needs you to convince the boy that his loved one is in danger. He will believe your word over anyone else. You must build a relationship with him so that he will forever follow you right into the Dark Lords hands."

"I think I can manage that." She muttered ready to leave Lucius and return to the castle.

"Hmm I think you can manage a lot more than that my dear. I never explained what I personally need from you." His gloved hand brushed away a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He had forced her into the corner of the room, his hands on either side of her, trapping her entirely. "Or rather want."

"I work for the Dark Lord, not you Lucius." She snapped at him pushing her way through his arms. But just as quickly as she broke free from his enclosure, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back close to his chest, breathing heavily into her ear.

"But we can have so much fun Miss Bardot." His teeth carefully grazed her earlobe, slowly making his way down her neck. The heavy cloak hid most of her body from exposure, with Lucius quickly taking notice. Without warning he untied it and let it drop to the ground. Her bare shoulders and cleavage were fully revealed to his hungry eyes. His hot kisses ran up and down her neck, caressing her soft and delicate skin.

"Lucius I can't." She whispered through her heavy breathing. As revolting of a man that he was, his soft touches and ragged breath were mesmerizing to her giving her a sensation of a trance like state. He acted completely different from the man she had met weeks ago in the forest. She had felt no pain in his embrace as she did on their last encounter. Turning her around to face him, she looked into his cold dead eyes. She reminded herself this was the man that had killed countless others, torturing her loved ones, and was fighting on the side of war that was the sole reason for her unhappiness.

Slowly his lips touched her own, his teeth teasing her full bottom lip. His hands wandered up and down her slim figure. Slowly he began to unlace the back of her corset. Snapping out of her tainted mind, she pushed him away, wiping her lips against her shirt sleeve.

"I must go." She spoke sternly picking up her fallen cloak. He grabbed her shoulders holding her still. Staring into her eyes he grinned ear to ear with such devilish qualities.

"You will not go anywhere Audrey." He demanded. Struggling to get out of his grasps she found herself unsuccessful. He held her firmly in place.

"Let go of me." She spat at him. Grabbing her wand, his reaction was quicker than her able to mutter the spell. Her wand went flying out of her hand. His own hand grabbed her neck and harshly pushed her back nearing closer to the wall until she slammed her head back into the dusty wallpaper. Debris from the rotting ceiling came down onto them, coating her hair in dust.

"You are a part of this army. One of which I so graciously allowed you to join. You will do whatever I see fit in pleasing me." His anger exuded to his fingertips as she felt them wrap more tightly around her slender neck. Both of her hands tried desperately to push his muscular arm away but found it useless. He held her in place, watching her heavy breathing, her panicked look in her emerald eyes, and her trying to utter words from her soft and plump lips. She watched his face soften and felt his hand release her. She fell the couple inches she was pinned above the ground, her chest heaving up and down attempting to replenish her body and lungs with air.

"That is no way to court a woman." She finally spoke, looking up at him as she rubbed her neck.

"You're quite right." He looked down at the floor. She stood there in shock that he willingly admitted guilt.

"I believe we are through here." She demanded. Before she could step away his lips found their way to her own, passionately sucking on her soft skin. His large hand held her chin firmly in place as his tongue forcefully explored her mouth. Fighting against his kisses she closed her eyes hoping the moment would pass quickly. Slowly he eased himself off of her, kissing the corners on her mouth, across her cheek and back to her earlobe.

"We shall meet again, soon." He spoke softly. Smelling her intoxicating scent once more, he finally pulled himself away. Walking to the center of the room, he picked up her cloak, holding it open for her. Summoning her wand back into her hand, she allowed him to tie the heavy fabric around her. Without second thoughts or even looking back she ran back to the castle, as quickly as her feet would carry never again wanting to encounter Mr. Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Audrey found herself pacing her room franticly, attempting to concoct a plan to benefit her on both sides of the war. She had never felt so backed into a corner. She knew in her heart she never wanted to involve herself with the Dark Lord's army, but somehow had managed to be right in the middle of it. She had always imagined herself fighting the war on the side of good, not playing both. Slowly she was realizing the inner torment that Snape had felt all these years playing both light and dark. Her involvement with Lucius seemed almost unbearable, but yet it seemed to fit perfectly within a plan of a double agent. No one could've have asked for a better situation of undeniable circumstances, but yet she had wished all along that it wasn't her to be chosen.

She couldn't tell Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter in fear they may spoil all that was being given to her. The idea of being with Lucius Malfoy was repulsing by itself. But being a death eater as well had her nearly running to the bathroom in fear of being sick at just the mere thought of it. Lucius was an undeniably handsome man, but his presence in the dark arts alone reminded her he was one to never fall for. No amount of good looks could surpass the idea that this man was a murderer and an accomplice to horrific crimes against the innocent.

A hard knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

Someone unexpected stood at her doorway. Dressed in his usual all black attire, he watched her reaction to his entrance.

"Oh it's you." She said as she quickly started to tidy up her desk, attempting to distract herself from him.

"I'm assuming you are feeling better." Severus walked closer to her, watching her every move. She was shaking from something. Fear, anxiety, excitement, an emotion he could not pinpoint.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She reached across her desk for a quill, but he had grabbed her wrist holding it in front of him. Trying to squirm out of his grasp, she watched him study the mysterious ring on her finger.

"I would never guess you were one for the Dark Arts Miss Bardot." He spoke never looking up at her, continuing to examine the piece of jewelry.

"It is none of your business." She finally managed to snatch her hand away from him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game."

"Trust me, I never wanted to be involved in this game." She spoke with hidden words, attempting to give him only enough information to be satisfied.

"Please indulge me." He said as he gracefully sat against her desk waiting for her to explain.

"I'm rather tired, if you wouldn't mind." She pointed towards the door. He looked at it and then back at her, refusing to move. "God you are such a….a…" She found herself at a loss of words. He watched her stumble across her own racing thoughts, his eyebrow cocked high on his forehead and his arms crossed across his chest.

"You know, never mind. Just leave." She demanded. She seemed more flustered now than he had seen in all of the six months he had known her combined.

"No." He replied shortly, continuing to stare at her. She looked at him in shock. His answer wasn't even logical in her mind. She hadn't expected that or anything else from him, but especially that.

"What do you mean 'no'? This is my room and I demand that you leave." She stood in front of him, her hands drawn onto her hips and her nostrils flaring in anger.

"No." He annunciated rudely to her, never once moving an inch.

"What exactly do you want from me Professor Snape?"

"I want you to explain how you came across that ring on your finger." He looked down at her hand.

"It was a gift. Now will you leave?" She demanded once again.

"Was it a gift from someone fighting for us or against us?" He rubbed his chin waiting for her answer. She sighed, attempting to answer but found herself rambling and restarting her answers attempting to hide the truth.

"It was given when I went to retrieve information from the other side." She finally carefully answered.

"I hope you do realize how dangerous that piece of art is on your finger. The person it belongs to is not one to be toyed with."

"I know that thank you, but…Wait, how did you know?" She found herself trapped in his words.

"Miss Bardot, I would sincerely hope you do not think of me as an incompetent man. Mr. Malfoy does not appreciate the nature of silly games."

"You need to butt out of what I am doing Severus." She snapped. He looked at her bright red face wanting to know more but deciding not to press any further tonight. Deciding he knew enough to satisfy him for the time being. Sighing heavily he stood to his feet. Looking down at her he noticed dust in her hair and on her cheek. Wiping his fingers against her soft skin, he rolled his fingers back and forth examining the unique material she was coated in. Huffing to himself he smiled, noticing her face of twisted disgust.

"I must remind you, if you decide to play with Malfoy's group, you are playing with the big dogs. You will have fewer people to come to your rescue when the inevitable happens and you need saving." Her jaw dropped open, her eyes bulging out in response to his comment.

With her finger drawn to the door she sternly muttered through gritted teeth. "Leave." Smiling he slowly walked out of her room.

The holidays had been anything but quiet. Mr. Weasley managed to find himself in grave danger against Nagini the snake. Harry had gone against her wishes and took notice of the images the Dark Lord had shared with him. Her gut turned inside out knowing that he had put the lives of the Order in danger for what could have been a false premonition. Ever since her meeting with Lucius, she had attempted to find the thin boundary of coercing Harry into believing what he saw, and protecting him as well by warning him of the dangers of doing so. Every member of the Order had been on edge ever since, but with all the luck in the world, Arthur had managed to escape with little injury.

The weeks after had been no better. Dolores Umbridge had nearly gone off her rocker by using Snape's veritaserum potion to force a confession out of one of the students. The unfortunate Miss Chang spilled all her secrets about Dumbledore's Army. Audrey was not witness to the interrogation between herself, Fudge, Dumbledore and Harry, but from what she had heard it had been quite ugly. Umbridge had been on edge ever since Dumbledore had narrowly escaped the fate of Azkaban. She had taken over the position as Headmistress and was using her powers more so for an ego trip rather than to better the students. The school had become nearly unbearable, but through it all the one thing that kept everyone in good spirits was of that of the Weasley twins. Their products had become better and even cleverer, stirring a bit of fun and excitement in the castle.

Lucius had summoned Audrey only twice since she was graciously given the ring. He would only inquire about Potter and what he believed from his visions. She found herself carefully treading over words hoping to not give away her double position. He had of course attempted to make moves on her, trying to rouse her sexual beast inside but found little success. His advances were no worse than the first, but she feared that he would grow tired of her resisting and attempt something more.

"You looked troubled my dear." McGonagall spoke softly to her colleague sitting in the armchair staring off into the flickering flames of the fireplace. Audrey hadn't even noticed her talking until she found her delicate hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up at the aged woman she smiled attempting to show her nothing was wrong.

"Just tired is all."

"Oh I'm sure. With Umbridge and Potter running around together, it's like a war of goblins and trolls." McGonagall sat down on the footstool in front of her admiring how this shy innocent girl she had known just years ago had grown into a mature powerful woman.

"Umbridge is the least of my worries." Audrey began to pick at her nail bed.

"Ah. Well yes, Potter does make it quite difficult when he goes on his adventures."

"hmph." Her head rested on her hand as she glanced up at the professor. Minerva looked at her worryingly, but before she could speak Snape had entered the room with Flitwick right behind him.

"Filious that is not even the issue here. I cannot control Dolores even if I tried. You must talk to her yourself." His annoyed tone showed he was trying to ignore the half goblin while he poured himself a cup of tea. The staff room had been quiet just a few moments ago, and now seemed to be the headquarters of personal problems.

"But Severus, she will not listen to me!" He squeaked at him. "She doesn't understand the importance of my choir. The bloody woman has no taste in music and if the students had something to look for—"

Turning around he pointed his delicate tea cup at the remarkably short man attempting to get him to shut his mouth. "I am not her assistant, nor do I wish to be. You have an issue; take it up with the toad herself."

Flitwick grunted in frustration for a moment before storming out of the room. Turning around he saw the two women staring up at him. "I swear, it must be a damn goblin thing to never let anything go." He finished his tea setting it on the table for a house elf to retrieve. Walking over to Audrey he noticed the bags underneath her eyes and McGonagall's worried face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I believe we are all just tired. This entirety of the situation has been getting the best of us." Minerva responded with her usual cracked yet soft voice.

Nodding his head in agreement he sat in the armchair across from Audrey.

"I will require your assistance later tonight." Audrey barely looked up at him, just enough to show she acknowledged his request.

"The Dark Lord is summoning Death Eaters tonight to revise a plan. Please be prepared for my arrival. I do not know if I will need you, but I would rather be overly prepared than not." Audrey nodded at him, the lids of her eyes feeling heavier than before.

"Do you know yet of what he has planned?" McGonagall asked.

"I have an idea but I am not entirely sure. Besides this isn't the most ideal spot to talk about these things." Minerva nodded her head in agreement. Audrey began to gather her things, shoving graded parchments into her bag.

"I think I will rest before I am needed tonight." She said standing up. Her mind had been foggy all day due to complete lack of sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had a peaceful nights rest.

"Please Audrey, do take care of yourself." The old professor smiled through her glasses with Audrey returning the favor. Snape said nothing, just watched her leave the room as she headed back to her quarters.

Deciding to occupy her time wisely, she brewed a multitude of healing potions in the dungeons, nearby Severus's room. Her well deserved nap had put her back into good spirits, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He had only left an hour ago, but it had seemed like an eternity, not knowing what to expect when he would stumble through the door. She had managed to beat a personal record by successfully brewing five potions in such a short amount of time. She had learned early on that if she preoccupied her mind with a tedious task of some sort, that all her worries and anxieties practically became nonexistent.

Just as she was pouring toad's wart into the cauldron, the all too familiar pain shot up her wrist and into her arm. She had managed over the last couple times to not react so strongly since the first time it had occurred. Putting down the jar she cradled her arm in her hand waiting for the sickening voice to speak within her mind. Suddenly thoughts of why she was being summoned raced through her mind. Was she going to meet the Dark Lord himself? Were there going to be other Death Eaters? Was Snape going to be there? Before she could begin to panic, the voice rang in her ears.

"_Malfoy Mannor" _

Walking to the fireplace in Snape's room, she realized that the daft woman had blocked all floo networks besides her own and the headmaster's.

"Dammit!" She muttered to herself.

Deciding whether to break into the office or make her way off of school grounds seemed daunting. Dolores protected her office with every magical spell, but the grounds were surrounded by dementors and Aurors that would question her every move. Taking in a deep breath, she gathered her cloak and ran up the stairs to the main part of the castle. Weaving in and out of the hallways, something suddenly struck her.

'_Please break my rule just this once.' _She thought to herself. Hiding herself in a dark corner she drew out her wand

"Legilimens"

_Ron and Hermione were seen dueling in an unfamiliar room, one that was filled with dueling equipment, mirrors, dummies. Spells were being cast left and right, and Harry directing the students on how properly cast the spell. Neville as usual struggled with his wand but Hermione quickly came to his aide. _

"_Harry…..Harry please answer me." _

_The room began to fill with muggles, he was struggling to produce the image in his mind. Forcing her way she destroyed the barrier he had managed to build. _

"_Harry, I need your help. Please Harry listen to me."_

_He fell to the ground pressing his fingers to his temples. _

"_NO!" He screamed in his mind. The one time he actually listened to the importance to the closure to his mind she found herself beyond frustrated. Ron came running in front of Harry asking him what was wrong. Hermione soon to followed. _

"_Harry its Professor Bardot. I need you to distract Umbridge from her office."_

"_How do I know it's you?" He spoke as he watched her silhouette appeared in between Ron and Hermione. Growing impatient she forced the memory she had retrieved from Harry of Professor Snape during his youth, hanging by his ankle. She showed Harry's father tormenting the poor boy and the children behind him cackling in amusement. Ending the memory returned them both into the present. _

"_What do you need from me?" He asked her, finally believing she was who she said she was. _

"_I need you to distract Umbridge. Do you have a Weasley product? I need her to be gone for several hours."_

"_Yes I have them. The whole school does. Fred and George can help. What's wrong? Is everything all right?" He asked suddenly worried._

"_Nothing is wrong, but I need to leave the castle for an important matter. Please hurry." Her silhouette smiled before disappearing before him._

She waited silently in the hallway for Harry and the others to produce a scene for Umbridge to come running to. Without warning there was a massive bang, the portraits hanging on the walls rattled against the stone wall. The ground shook beneath her feet, with a repetitive thud. The most unexpected sound echoed in the stairwell. The howling of dogs, massive ones filled the room. The sounds of animal nails scraping against the stone floor was heard getting closer and closer to Audrey.

"What is this!?" The toad screamed.

"Help! Aurors help!" She yelled for someone to save her. Audrey peered her head around the corner to see a massive three headed dog backing the petite woman into the corner. Drool was dripping onto her perfectly pink shoes, creating a massive puddle as it growled baring its teeth at her. Audrey's jaw nearly dropped not knowing how and where Harry had found this beast in such a short amount of time.

"SOMEONE GET THAT DAMN HALF BREED!" She shrieked as the dog sniffed her.

Audrey ran past without being noticed up into her office. Closing the door she could hear the sounds of kittens mewing in the background. Looking around the all too familiar arrangement of china plates and teacups surrounded her. Walking over to the fireplace she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor" She spoke clearly before throwing the floo powder. The feeling of her being ripped from reality was similar for when she apparated. Before she could think of the sickening feeling she had in her stomach, she arrived at the manor.

Stepping out she brushed herself off and looked around. She had never been in a single home that was so elegant and filled with riches of fine silver and quality furniture. Noticing a half opened door she walked towards it. The sounds of men and a woman could be heard. Before she could walk through, it shot open and Audrey found a wand pressing hard into her neck.

"Well Well, look what the cat dragged in." The haggard woman spoke in her thick English accent. Her teeth were rotting in her mouth, massive dark circles under her eyes, and her hair wildly placed into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Bellatrix, who is it?" A dark and unfamiliar voice spoke.

"I'm not sure my Lord. Possibly an intruder to come spy on us." Her wicked smiled made Audrey uneasy. The woman pressed her wand harder into her skin, twisting it to add pain.

"I would like to meet our guest." Bellatrix's face suddenly turned into a pout, obviously disappointed she could not torture her.

Audrey glared at the crazed woman and stepped by her into the room. Upon entering the room, the sight of all the Death Eaters gathered at the table was unnerving. But even more frightening was the Dark Lord sitting at the end of the table with a large python sitting in front of him watching the woman carefully. Never had she imagined the Dark Lord to look the way he did. There were no pictures of him, or even a description. His appearance was unsettling. He was almost a grey color, frail and skinny, with slits for his nose and dark scarlet eyes, almost animalistic.

All eyes were looking up at her. Every Death Eater imaginable or even questioned sat before her, wands in their hands and skeptical looks plastered on their faces. All of them were studying her every movement. But the one person to capture her attention was that of Snape. He sat at the table, without the simplest reaction to her arrival. Lucius sat beside him with hungry eyes looking her up and down.

"Lucius is this who you were referring to as being our newest member?" Voldemort asked looking over to the blonde man.

He smiled ear to ear, "Yes this is Audrey Bardot. I believe she will be quite useful in our little gathering. She works with Potter personally on a daily basis."

A short scraggily man with large protruding front teeth and long pointed fingernails came up from behind her and pulled a chair up to the table for her. Gesturing her to sit down, he scampered off to fetch refreshments for the table. Audrey sat down towards the opposite end of the table.

"And what useful information can you provide us Miss Bardot?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Potter is extremely naïve, more so than I thought. I am convincing him to believe the images he sees. I am also befriending him seeing as though he is isolating himself from the others." Audrey held her composure, not once giving away any hint of her fear and anxiety.

"Well that is useful in the most pathetic ways knowing that we already have someone doing exactly that." His eyes turned dark suddenly.

"Yes but Severus and the boy have a strained relationship. There is no trust, or anything for that matter. The boy feels comfortable coming to me for his teenage problems."

"Is that so Severus?" He turned his attention to the greasy haired man. Snape and Audrey stared at one another before he replied with a look of defeat.

"I'm afraid it is. The boy and I don't see exactly eye to eye."

"What a shame." The pale figure spoke softly as he pet the scaled creature.

"Miss Bardot, I am not usually inclined to trust a newcomer such as yourself in our exclusive group. But Given the fact that Lucius has taken you under his wing, he has felt that you would be suitable and reliable for my services. He has also so kindly as to inform me on your unique situation that is similar of Severus's. Therefore under his respected trust, I will allow you to join. But I expect you to carry out orders in which they are given."

The snake slowly uncoiled itself and began to slither across the table towards Audrey. She sat farther back into her chair as it inched slowly towards her. "Do I make myself clear?" She attempted to remove her eyes off of the snake that was only a mere foot away from her, but managed to look up at him.

"Yes."

"Now that we have been properly introduced, we must continue. This plan must not be foiled and should have no reason for Potter's survival. Please if you would Dolohov, explain to us what you have created."

Antonin Dolohov sat just opposite of Audrey, short curly brown hair with beady black eyes and a pale complexion. She had seen him on numerous wanted posters and had known of his brutal killings during the first war. He had hidden under the radar during this war, giving her no knowledge of what he had been up to since his escape from Azkaban.

"I have devised a plan with the help of others that on June 18th we shall lure Mr. Potter to the Department of Mysteries with the images that we have captured someone dear to him. If he is as naïve as Miss. Bardot's says, then he save whoever in hopes we will retrieve the prophecy in which you seek. The plan if carried out correctly will be successful, and you My Lord will rise to full power." Antonin seemed almost too pleased with himself, knowing that the plan was indeed a very good one.

"Excellent." The Dark Lord responded with steepled fingers. "Lucius, you are my most loyal servant, I must ask that you be the one to lead the others into success."

The blonde haired man smiled seemingly feeling as though he had just moved up in ranks. Without hesitation he agreed.

"I must rest now. Dolohov. Macnair. Please escort me back to my house." Immediately the two burley men got up to apparate with the Dark Lord, and with a cracking sound all three had disappeared. The rest of the death eaters began to talk amongst themselves as they headed to either the fire place or apparated. Lucius and Severus stood by the table in deep conversation. Wanting to leave without being noticed, Audrey silently walked to the fireplace with her hand in the basin of floo powder.

"Miss Bardot." The eerie voice came from behind her. Dropping the handful of powder back into the basin she turned around, walking back over to the two men.

"I want to personally congratulate you for joining our ranks." Snape said as he looked down at her, arms behind his back.

"Thank you Severus." She spoke coldly. She hadn't noticed her playing with the silver ring on her finger, twisting it back and forth. He looked down at her hand and she then realized, immediately stopping.

"She is going to make quite the addition to our group." Lucius said as he brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She gave him an icy stare and smiled at him to satisfy his incessant need to touch her. Looking over to Snape she was caught off guard by his reaction. His usually distant unemotional eyes suddenly dilated in anger as he watched his close friend admire the young woman before them.

"We should be leaving." Snape muttered through gritted teeth growing impatient with the both of them.

Audrey nodded but before leaving, Lucius whispered in her ear softly. "Expect my summons in the near future dear." Snape looked over to him, snarling at his remark.

"We will not be using the floo network." Snape came from behind her. "Come with me." She looked at him in confusion, but followed him out of the front door of the Manor. Holding his hand out he looked off into the distance, waiting for her to hold onto him. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on top of his and with a sudden gut wrenching lurch, they apparated into the darkness

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you again for all the reviews! It's been a great deal of fun to write this story, definitely one of my favorites that I have ever written. Honestly, I don't know exactly where this is going, which path Audrey will choose, who will do what, and how things will happen. I've been just writing as I go along. XP ****  
**

**Also I believe in Chapter 2 I had a section about Audrey having a dream about her father's death as a nightmare. I ended up deleting it because it wasn't fitting into the story as great as I had hoped so please disregard that section.  
**

** Dulaman - Honestly I don't even know what side she's on lol. She has become quite a complicated character so right now as I am writing this I am trying to finally figure out how this will play out lol.**

** LilyHelsing & Mrs Sorbo - You can expect Audrey and Snape's relationship to "Blossom" *Hint Hint*  
**

**BY THE WAY!**

**Please check out my other story Murderous Love. It is a Van Helsing FanFic that I have started to write. I had it on an old account so you may or may have not read it**

**Thank you again everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" He shoved her through entrance of an old stone house.

"Where are we?" Audrey asked he slammed the door, looking around at a rather muggle like living room. With a sofa and armchair off to the corner, a brandy stand and TV in another she couldn't fathom where he had taken her.

"You didn't answer my question." He demanded going to every window and drawing the curtains shut. The room soon got dark, but was quickly illuminated as he casted light into each of the candles as well as the fireplace.

"I wasn't expecting you to find out." She muttered as she walked around looking at pictures sitting delicately in frames on the mantel.

"How did you think I wasn't going to find out? You have gotten yourself much deeper than I would have ever thought Audrey!"

The use of her first name caught her off guard. She immediately turned around and looked at him. He stood tall, his hands balled up in fists and his feet firmly planted on the ground. It was almost frightening for him to call her by her first name. She almost believed he didn't know it, but he said it clear as anything.

"How am I going to get you out of this alive? Do you realize what you have done?!" Stepping closer to her, but she stood still, nearly chest to chest.

"I never meant for it to happen. If I could I would have never followed Potter into the forest."

"That Potter boy is going to get us all killed before this war has even started! I swear if that boy wasn't so precious in this war, I would have let him really suffer for his consequences." He ran his fingers through his greasy hair looking up past Audrey. She watched him fume in anger.

"Don't blame the boy. You always blame him for anything that goes wrong Severus!" She found herself defending him like a mother, one he had never known.

"Don't protect him Audrey. He is nothing but a nuisance." He stepped back as he began to pace the room. Untying her cloak she folded and draped it over the armchair. She watched him walk back and forth like a cage animal with his fingers rubbing his temples.

"I don't understand this. You could have cared less about my whereabouts and the leagues I joined for the last six months." He found himself at the brandy stand pouring an unusually large glass. Turning around he took a swill from the murky brown liquid.

"Don't make this completely about you." He finally spoke, gulping down the last of the intense flavoring.

"I'm so sorry Severus, I never wanted to make myself seem self centered!" She snapped back at him.

Without a second thought he threw the empty crystal glass into the fireplace creating a burst of flame as it shattered. Storming over to her his finger pointed dangerously in her face.

"You are beyond the point of self centered! You are working my every last nerve you sniveling little girl!" He had managed to back her into the dining room where her legs pressed against the hard oak wood table. "I swear the moment that Albus put you on my watch I had every last bit of patience die within me because you are the most difficult, arduous, intolerable, tiresome woman I have ever had the pleasure in meeting!"

She soon found her hand slapping hard across his face, the sound echoing in the room. Her tolerance for him had exceeded her own limits. Her brows furrowed and her breathing harsh with every bit of anger she had ever felt revealing itself in this very moment. Shocked of what she had done, he grabbed her wrist and held it against him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at him. She fought hard against him, but her physical strength was no match for his own. His face suddenly drained of all the anger, all the ill feelings he had felt towards this woman had vanished as he watched her struggle beneath him.

Without hesitation, he forced his lips onto her own. She moaned in surprise, but found herself willingly allowing him to invade her mouth. His unusually cold skin felt like ice on her hot flesh. His hand released her wrist, as it began to run through her dark auburn hair, pushing her closer to him. His other hand wandered across her body, caressing her every delectable curve. He could feel her soft fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, slowly and painfully. Finally at the last button she pushed it open revealing the pale and muscular chest he had hidden beneath all the fabric. Dragging her kisses from his lips, she trailed all the way down his neck and onto his bare chest.

The sound of him softly moaning at her touch was intoxicating. Lifting her chin he kissed her plump lips once again before turning her around. With her hands bracing herself on the table, she felt him teasing her as he unlaced her corset rough but slow. His kisses covered all of her exposed neck, the sweet smell of her lavender hair sending his senses over the edge. Finally at the last loop, the stiff green fabric was ripped off and thrown in the opposite side of the room.

His hands wandered beneath her maroon shirt and effortlessly lifted the thin piece of fabric over her head revealing her soft fair skin. Unlatching the black lace bra, it too fell to the floor leaving her completely exposed. Still she had yet to turn around, but he kept her from doing so as he hugged her tight against him, fondling her full and voluptuous breasts. The bulge in his pants pressed hard against her backside, toying with her every time he moved.

Turning her around his lust became hungry at the sight of her. She teased him as she began to suck on her bottom lip, her hands rubbing his chest up and down. With almost a growl he suddenly lifted her up onto the table. Slowly he released her foot from each shoe, making a loud thud as it hit the ground. He stood there with loose pants hanging off his hips.

Looking down at her, he pushed her back onto the oak table, and lifted her knees up. Unzipping her pants he slid them off her, one leg at a time, kissing the skin as he slowly unveiled it. Audrey purred in excitement with his every touch, wanting more from him. Soon she was left in just her black lace panties waiting for him to rip them off her body. Bending over, he kissed her soft and sensitive spot with wet kisses, teasing her with his skillful tongue against the thin material. Her back arched in response, her fingernails digging into the wood beneath her. His nails dragged softly against her skin as he brought her to the brink of the moment.

She couldn't take any more of his masterful tongue; she wanted to feel him entirely. Sitting up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his scarred muscles. His fingers ran through her hair as she began to unbuckle his belt, ready to reveal his full manhood.

"Severus, I want you to—" But she was cut short.

"Master Snape." Came a squeaky voice from behind. Audrey snapped her head around and the man before he took in a deep frustrated breath.

"What is it Colbstar?!" He snapped at the old house elf who was peering behind the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry Master, but the castle is looking for you and the Miss." They both immediately felt the entire world had just been shattered knowing that they couldn't pursue one another any longer. Audrey rested her head on his heaving chest, not wanting to end what they had just started.

"Damn woman." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Looking down at Audrey he too could sense her sexual frustration as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily before turning around to collect their clothes. Slowly they both got dressed at opposite sides of the room, not wanting to torment each other any further.

* * *

"Where have the two of you been while this three headed beast nearly killed me!" The old toad screamed at them both in her office. She was covered in what seemed to be drool, her clothes ripped to shreds and her perfectly rolled hair wildly out of place.

"We were looking for Hagrid, Dolores. I heard your screams in the corridors and so I went to fetch the half breed. Severus simply offered his help. We searched the Forbidden Forest but we couldn't find him in time." The petite woman's face pinched in disgust that they had a reasonable excuse for their absence in the course of tonight's events.

"Very well. Must I must remind you that you were far too late to rescue me from such a disgusting animal." She began to wipe away slime from her forehead. "And what the bloody hell is that thing doing here in this castle?!" She stomped her feet to project her anger towards them.

Snape shook his head slightly signaling he knew nothing. Audrey followed suit. She almost giggled in response to the toad's cursing. Never had she heard her use such foul language and it seemed almost unnatural for her.

"Whatever that was, it is currently locked away in the prefect bathroom. No one could manage to tame it into submission so I expect someone to deal with it."

"Perhaps it enjoys soothing music?" Severus suggested. Her beady little eyes shot up at him.

"Don't be such a dunce Professor. I have never heard of such a thing." She snapped back at him as she readjusted her tattered petticoat. "As soon as you locate that giant I want him to remove that thing from the premises of my castle. Do I make myself clear?" Her short pudgy finger waved in both of their faces.

Both of them nodded before being rudely dismissed by the woman.

Immediately leaving her office, Audrey went off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower to personally thank Harry. "Miss Bardot." His voice bellowed from behind her. Turning around Severus stood fifteen feet away with a soften expression. "Have a pleasant evening." He almost hinted at a smile, before turning his heel and walking towards the dungeons.

* * *

The air between Audrey and Severus had been quite awkward. Neither of them seemingly wanted to admit that they had almost given into their own desires. She hadn't even realized how much she craved him until a couple nights ago. He was not the typical man she was normally attracted to. Actually he was the complete opposite, which is why it threw her off to know that she had been dreaming of him. She noticed him pay more attention to her, catching his stares from a distance. No one else had seemed to notice the difference in their colleague relationship, not even McGonagall who kept a close eye on the both of them.

It had been days since their hormone raged night. Neither of them spoke more than a few words, and for once the potions class had been reasonably calm. Even his ill tempered mood seemed to disappear, but with that the students noticed immediately. Harry and Audrey had been practicing Occlumency every night, in hopes that he would create a better barrier than he had shown in the past. His trust in her had given Audrey the opportunity to become his mentor. He confided in his dreams, his thoughts about his two best friends, and his love for Sirius. Everything seemed to go according to plan, for both sides.

"Gather the following ingredients." Snape demanded, listing the following potions on the black board.

_Fire Seeds_

_Powdered Grapehorn Horn_

_Billywig Stings_

_Chizpurfle Carapaces_

Almost immediately Hermione's hand shot up. Snape refused to acknowledge her, continuing to walk around the classroom watching the students carefully. Her hand began to shake with anticipation of him to notice, but still he let her suffer. Walking to his desk he sat down and began to write with his quill.

"Please Sir." Hermione pleaded. Still he didn't answer her.

"How long are you going to let that poor girl suffer?" Audrey asked from her desk beside him.

"Until I find it no longer amusing." He responded never once looking up.

A few minutes had passed with the students settling in their seats and the young girl's hand still high in the air. Standing up he stood in front of the room arms crossed looking down at the young pupils before him.

"Have any of you guessed what we will be brewing today?" Hermione's hand was waving now.

"No? Pity. I would have thought someone would know."

"Please Sir I know! The following ingre—"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger, I am in no mood to entertain your incessant need to answer every question I ask. I would enjoy hearing someone else become a know-it-all for a change."

The girl immediately shut her mouth and began to work diligently on her potion.

"We will produce Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Yes I am aware that it is not a part of your Ministry approved lessons, but I am feeling rather generous today by teaching you something useful."

Audrey couldn't help but smile to herself as she graded the parchment rolls from last night's assignment. The student seemed eager to brew something of difficulty than what they had been the entire year. Severus explained the steps and continued to walk around watching students cut and dice the ingredients in careful measurements.

Watching him, she began to think of the dreams she had been having about him. She remembered his toned flesh, his masculine cologne, and the feel of his wandering hands. He alone was a distraction to the mountain of papers to be graded, causing her to almost lose a sense of time. Before she knew it, the students were packing their belongings and heading to their next class.

"You know we have to talk." He spoke from across the room while he returned stray books to the wooden shelves.

"We have nothing to talk about Severus." She continued to grade.

A sharp bang sent her eyes upwards towards him. His hands held firmly onto book that had been slammed into the table. Staring at her with his raven like eye he watched her sit back in the chair with hands folded gently in her lap. Her eyebrow sat high on her forehead waiting for him to continue.

"You truly are naive to all this." He spat at her as he continued around the room, cleaning whatever he could find out of place. He needed to preoccupy his hands to keep them from grabbing her and finishing what he wanted.

"Correction, I am fully aware of the current situation. I just choose to not let it affect me in such a rash way."

"Do you realize that he will break you into submission? You cannot imagine what he is capable of doing."

"I am very aware of the Dark Lord and his powers." Her voice began to climb.

"I'm not talking about the Dark Lord. Dammit, I'm talking about Lucius!" His voice echoed.

Catching her completely off guard her physical reaction was almost nonexistent. But her mind had already started working through every possible scenario she could encounter with him. Ever since she had met him in the forbidden forest, nothing but that polluted her mind. Taking in a deep breath, she got up and began to gather her things.

"I can take care of myself Severus." She spoke packing the last item into her bag. Walking over to him, his large hands held on tightly to a jar of fire seeds.

"Yes we all know that the great Professor Bardot can take care of herself in life and death situations." He spoke mockingly.

Walking over to him with her bag thrown across her shoulder she began to unleash her frustrations.

"Don't you dare talk down to me _Professor Snape! _I am far more capable of surviving unfavorable odds than what you and a lot of other wizards would expect. Don't test my patience or I swear on the life of me you will thoroughly regret it."

Her words were far from hurtful, but the threat was real.

"And what do you plan on doing when he decides he wants something for himself. Lucius Malfoy is a selfish and greedy man who wants everything in the world, including the company of a woman such as yourself."

"When that time comes then I will think about my options. Until then I am going to attempt to live as comfortably as I can without Lucius or you for that matter jumping down my throat making demands and requests." With that she began to walk away.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, it's been a crazy and hectic few weeks. I know the chapter isn't as long as the others, but I couldn't really start anything new without adding about 5 more pages and it being ridiculously long. Thank you everyone for following and reading my story. I truly enjoy any feedback good or bad so I can better write my story. If you have any input as to what you may like to see, let me know! I am a very open person with this story and would love to explore some ideas that others may have for it.  
**

**Have a happy weekend!**

**LC**


	9. Chapter 9

"My father knows what's best for this school. You just wait when all of wizarding society crumbles and he will be the first to instill appropriate teachings to pure blood wizards."

Draco's voice could be heard across the courtyard as he boasted to his fellow Slytherins. Audrey had been listening to him rant for nearly ten minutes making deathly threats and promises to those who were of not high class standards according to the Malfoy's. She leaned against a stone pillar watching him with a hardened glare, hoping he would notice.

Just as she was about to intervene, the Trio appeared and stood boldly in front of him drawing out a heated argument.

"How dare you Draco!" Hermione's voice rang out in almost a squeal. Audrey was almost tempted in rushing over to stop it all, but had decided it was best that they give him what he so rightly deserved than her. As much as she wanted to curse the insolent boy for his stupidity, she refrained knowing she had a teaching position to uphold. Draco began to buck up against her, but almost immediately Ron got between them and started to push him with his hand while muttering some not so pleasant words. Audrey stood there with crossed arms, and had surprisingly gone unnoticed. Soon a crowd of students began to block her view.

A barely audible thud could be heard and suddenly the students were yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sighing heavily Audrey walked over, squeezing her way through the crowd. The sight had caught her by surprise. Hermione had Draco pinned up against the tree with blood actively dripping down his nose. Ron had Crabbe in a headlock and Harry had Goyle pinned beneath him throwing punches into his gut.

"That is enough! All of you separate NOW!" But it did nothing for the situation. Ron and Harry were beating the ever loving hell out of the two pudgy boys and Hermione continued to scream at Draco. "That is enough! I MEAN IT!"

"Boys! This is absolutely unacceptable!" McGonagall cried from behind the crowd.

Hermione seemed to be the only one realized the teachers yelling. Releasing Malfoy from the tree she watched Harry and Ron continue to exhaust themselves with punches.

"I swear…." Audrey muttered.

"SEPARATIO!"

All four boys were flung across opposite sides of the courtyard.

"Leave now before I give you all detention!" McGonagall told the mob of students. Immediately they scattered. Everyone had noticeable injuries except for Hermione. Not a single scratch on her proved she was more physically dangerous than what most would think.

"Miss Granger, step away from Mr. Malfoy." Audrey commanded. It took the young girl several seconds to move, but before she did she unexpectedly kicked him hard in the groin. Leaving the boy doubled over and moaning Hermione stomped off with her two friends hobbling behind her.

"What the bloody hell?" A dark voice came from behind her. Snape pushed his way past Audrey, grabbing Draco by the arm. Pulling him up to his feet, he whimpered at the sudden movement, obviously not ready to stand yet.

"30 points from each of you for all of this." Audrey told the boys as they hovered around Snape. Immediately he his head shot up.

"I believe I am head of their house, I shall decide how many points to deduct." He snapped at her.

"Yes but I was witness to it all. Like I said, 30 points from each of you." She gave them all one last glare before leaving.

"Take Draco to the dungeons now!"

Audrey headed to the old wooden bridge, her heels clicking with every step.

"Miss Bardot!" His voice came from behind her. She continued to ignore him making it across the bridge. "I am not going to chase you down!" Flicking her wand over her shoulder she muttered, "Stupefy".

"Are you mad?!"

Walking towards the large stones sitting vertically in the lush green grass she almost thought she had lost him. But still she continued down the beaten pathway. "Dammit woman will you stop!" His tone was harsh and serious. Finally coming to a halt she breathed heavily. Turning around she found him right behind her, his pupils dilated with anger and a little bead of sweat beginning to emerge from his hairline.

"That was really uncalled for Miss Bardot." He said through gritted teeth.

"No Severus, what is incredibly uncalled for is you mocking me as a teacher in front of students."

"Well you are hardly acting like one. More like a hormone raged teenage girl if you ask me." His words stung with every spoken syllable.

"Don't start with me Severus."

"Don't start what Miss Bardot?" He demanded.

"You know what I mean. Leave me be, I need to cool off." Her voice trailed off. Trying to walk past him she found herself colliding with his body as he stood in the way.

"Move."

"What did we start Miss Bardot? Enlighten me for a bit." Her eyes began to dodge his own, trying to avoid him as best as she could in the moment. Her fingers were tightly wrapped around her wand. "We really need to find some other way to communicate." His voice became soft. Still she made no eye contact.

"There you two are!" The all too familiar voice came from behind them. McGonagall hurried over. Almost immediately they a stepped back from one another hoping she and no one else had seen what had just occurred.

"I was trying to find one of you before all this ruckus broke out." In her hand she held sealed letter. "This is for you two." She handed it to Snape while eyeing the both of them carefully. Her face told them that she had seen something, but not sure of what. A few seconds had passed before she smiled and turned back towards the castle.

His face twisted slightly after reading the letter. Audrey watched his reaction before demanding to know what it said. Without a single word he handed it over to her.

"_Due to my unexpected absence I was unable to tell you of my plan. In part with the war and of me not physically there, I want Severus to teach Audrey the use of advanced Occlumency. I hope to use this as an advantage in the future in regards of Voldemort. Please begin immediately."_

_-Albus_

"Dear God." She whispered. Looking up she found him angrily watching her reaction seemingly to be offended. Reading it over a few more times she found that she was reading it correctly. She became disappointed knowing that it was a direct order from Dumbledore with no questions asked. Pulling her wand out she spoke softly, "Incendio" and with that the paper burst into flames hovering in the air. Slowly turning into ash, she watched it get caught in the early spring breeze.

"Well since you sound so enthusiastic over this apparent situation, I suggest we start tonight." His tone hinted that he was annoyed.

"No, I have to work with Harry tonight."

"Let the boy rest, he can only handle so much learning in one day." He snarled back.

"Oh will you just shut it?" She gave him a look of daggers. "You know this is more important than us delving into each other's minds. Besides I am more advanced than what Albus would think."

He chuckled a bit at her cocky attitude. "Oh really now?" He looked at her cynically.

"Yes really."

"Are you telling me if I tried to penetrate your mind I would see nothing of importance?" His wand somehow made its way to her cheek, caressing it softly. A faint boyish grin appeared. Quickly she slapped the wand away from her face.

"Don't threaten me."

"Correction, I was challenging you." He retorted back.

"Fine, I will work with Harry tomorrow."

"Very well, meet me in the Room of Requirements." And with that he briskly walked off.

* * *

"Would you like a healing potion Mr. Potter?" Audrey asked when she stepped into the Gryffindor common room. The room was empty besides the Trio with everyone doing their usual weekend activities. Harry sat slumped over in the armchair with a rag of ice pressed against his eye. Ron had a badly split lip and bruising across his cheek. Hermione sat off to the side reading an advanced studies book attempting to ignore her sullen peers.

Harry looked up at her seemingly to still be angry over what happened earlier. Ron shot up out of the couch he was laying on, readjusting his shirt and hair. She held her messenger back in her hand already equipped with whatever she needed to heal them two.

"No Professor, I'm alright." Harry put the ice back on.

With her book slamming shut Hermione chimed in. "He would love to have you help him Professor. Wouldn't you Harry?" Her tone was snarky and intimidating.

"I could use some help Professor." Ron stood there with a cheeky smile, his face flushed red. Very awkwardly he sat back down on the couch and looked up at Audrey. Hermione's face was priceless as she watched her friend nearly make a fool out of himself over a silly crush.

Sitting down next to him she examined his face. His lip was crusted with blood and the bruising turning a deep purple. Going through her bag she retrieved a potion vial and gave it to him. Looking at it with disgust he quickly chugged it making a squished face following the foul taste.

"Have you learned your lesson from all this?" She spoke breaking the silence.

"Hardly." Harry mumbled.

"I would expect for you to choose your battles wisely Mr. Potter. That goes for you two as well."

"I cannot believe such a vile person is allowed to walk our halls. Isn't there anything we can do Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately no. As much as I hate to admit it, his father does hold a great deal of power in all this, especially with Professor Umbridge. Until Professor Dumbledore returns we have to rely on ourselves in dealing with the school's problems."

Audrey slowly began to heal Ron's wounds muttering healing spells across his body. Ron obviously enjoyed her attention on him basking in the moment as best as he could in the most subtle way. Finishing the last of her spell she checked him over once more before turning to Harry. Ron's face frowned in disappointment. Lifting Harry's chin she examined his eye.

"Besides, you have far more important things to be doing with your time, right Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at her blankly not knowing how to respond.

"I am well aware that they know of your lessons. No need to hide it from me. Have you been practicing like I asked?"

"Yes."

"Oh Harry don't lie to her. Professor he's been having nightmares every night for the last week. Ron has to wake him from them because he starts screaming."

Harry looked at her in anger before Audrey snapped his head back to her.

"What happens in your dreams?"

"I don't know. Stuff. It's just, you tell me not to let him in but every dream I have has been true." He was able to open his eye fully thanks to one of her spells. Audrey immediately became concerned.

"How do you know they are true?"

"Because I have been reading the Daily Prophet and all those muggles going missing or being attacked, fit exactly to what I have been seeing. I don't know if they are happening right as I am dreaming, but I feel like I should talk to an Auror or someone so they can stop it all."

"No Mr. Potter, do not tell anyone of your dreams or visions. This is between a very select group of people and must stay between us. If You Know Who finds out we could all be in danger."

"But Professor."

"There are no buts about it. I want you to keep a journal and write down every dream you can remember. Then whenever we have our lessons, I want you to bring it to me so I can read it. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was stern.

Nodding his head he quickly got quiet.

"As for your lesson, I am afraid I have something to tend to tonight. But plan on meeting tomorrow. Until then, I want you to practice what I have taught you. I'm sure Miss Granger will gladly keep an eye on you for me." Audrey looked over at Hermione who smiled back.

"And I am assuming you are in no need of my help?" Audrey asked jokingly. The young girl laughed as the boys watched.

"I need to go now." Ron again awkwardly stood up just as she was leaving. "Oh and one last thing," Audrey spoke just as she reached the portrait. "30 points from each of you."

* * *

Finding the Room of Requirements was easier than she had remembered. With the large doors appearing from the barren wall she quietly opened it. Walking in she found it to be perfectly suited for what she needed. Two big wooden chairs stood a few feet apart with leather straps dangling from the arms and sides. A variety of crystal balls were delicately floating across the room along with candles. An old wooden desk sat off to the side and was fully equipped with all the instruments for the practice. This would be the perfect place for her to take Harry, she thought to herself.

"LEGILIMENS!"

_Audrey as a young girl was playing in a field of wildflowers behind her French cottage house. The girl ran in circles with a majestic collie chasing her. Laughter echoed in her mind. Soon hoards of people began to appear in the field yelling and cheering at loud music playing. Thousands of people surrounded her, her own voice being canceled out from all the noise surrounding her. Walking through the crowd she found an empty patch of grass between people and sat down, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes she listened to the heavy bass of the music. Meditating in her vision she waited for the spell to be broken. _

Standing there, she found herself hardly bothered from the intrusion of her mind. Turning around she saw Snape across the room with his wand pointed at her.

"You surprise me Miss Bardot." He spoke as he walked over to her. She smiled at him knowing she had proved she was more advanced than he would have thought.

"It wasn't like I didn't tell you." Now they were standing just mere inches from each other.

"Yes, but that was basic Occlumency. Any fool can accomplish that much. Sit." He pointed to the chair behind her. The chair was hard and uncomfortable. Trying to position herself better, she quickly stopped as she found the straps of the chair tightly wrap around her chest and wrists. Unable to breathe very well, she struggled beneath the leather.

"This isn't necessary." She grunted.

Walking around her chair a couple times he watched her like a predator. Stopping just behind the her, he bent over to her ear and whispered softly.

"But yes it is." Suddenly his fingers pressed hard against her temples sending her back into her own memories.

"_Where's Momma?" The young girl asked the man standing before her. He looked tired and beaten. He had wisps of gray hair unsuccessfully combed back and a beard looking to be about a week old covering his face. His eyes were hollow of emotions and dark circles enclosed them._

"_Momma has gone to a very special place my little Auddie." He caressed her face as a single tear ran down his cheek. Immediately the girl began to cry. Grabbing a hold of the man's shirt she hugged him like never before. _

_Soon the background morphed into the outdoors showing a group of people in a swarm of black. They were all crying watching the casket being lowered into the grave. The now slightly older girl held onto a teddy bear for comfort. An older woman grabbed her hand. Looking up the girl recognized her as her favorite professor, Minerva McGonagall. "Come now Audrey, I have something to tell you." _

"_In just two years time you will be joining me at Hogwarts with other young wizards like yourself." The girl cried wanting to go back to the gravesite. _

"_But I cannot leave Papa." _

"_Your father is dead my dear, he cannot come back." The woman tried to gently bring the girl back to reality that both her parents were dead. Without a second thought the girl bolted across the meadow and into the woods. The light of the sun disappeared behind her as she ran deeper into the woods. Finding a large tree, she hid behind it out of breath. Closing her eyes she tried to create her barrier, but couldn't. Never before had she been invaded like this before. _

_Opening her eyes she gasped to find him standing there. It was Robert, the man she had been dear friends with since her arrival at Hogwarts. He was tall and handsome. With curly brown hair and a bit of a goatee she found herself smiling at the sight of him. She was no longer a young girl, but the woman she was now. She held his cheek in her hand, feeling the coarse stubble on her fingertips._

"_Robert." She whispered as she hugged him. Waiting for him to hug her back she saw that he stared at her with a blank expression. He had yet to touch her, to acknowledge that she was there. Stepping back she saw his shirt was torn and covered in deep red. Blood began to trickle down his muscular legs and onto the dead leaves beneath his feet. Touching his stomach he looked at her confused. Removing his hand, she saw it was soaked with the red liquid. _

"_No…" She muttered as she watched him collapse to the floor. Standing behind him was Snape._

"_You bastard!" She screamed as she ran over to her friend. Cradling his head in her lap she tried to wake him. "Robert please wake up!" She begged shaking him. _

"_He's dead Audrey." Snape said coldly. Looking up at him she ran over with the intent to kill, but was flung against a tree. Fighting against him she watched in horror as a pack of wolves began to devour her friend's body. _

"_No!" She screamed as the bloody and gruesome scene unfolded. Blocking her view, Snape stood in front of her pinning her against the tree. _

"_Focus." He demanded. _

_Shaking her head she couldn't do it. Her friend, her only friend was being torn to shreds in front of her. Slamming her again he spoke. "Focus." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks when she closed her eyes trying her best to create the barrier. Music could be heard in the distance, shadows instead of people appeared around them. Slowly the music became louder and she found herself sitting down against the tree meditating to the rhythmic bass._

Opening her eyes she was relieved to be in the Room of Requirement. He had released the leather bindings from around her. Sitting there she found she was out of breath. Her emotions were running rampant in her mind with what she had just witnessed. Walking around her to the other chair Severus sunk into it, exhausted.

She could feel the hot tears begin to pool. She sat there for a few minutes, fighting every urge to not absolutely break down into pieces before the man who had caused all this pain.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. Audrey couldn't bear to look up at him. All she could do was shake her head in response.

"Who was he?"

Nearly choking on every word, she slowly spoke. "He was like a brother to me."

Getting up from his chair he walked around to the other side of the room, where a liquor stand had just appeared before him. Pouring drinks, he waited for her to continue.

"He was an Auror fighting against You Know Who. Two years ago he was murdered by Death Eaters." Severus sighed heavily understanding her heartbreak. Walking over to her, he handed her a glass of whiskey. Taking the glass from him, she gladly drank it in one gulp.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked.

"No but I swore to myself that if I ever were to find the person I would kill them personally."

"You realize you may never know?" He said with as much comfort as he could muster. Shaking her head, she didn't want to believe the truth of it all. Death Eaters were known to kill in large numbers, and rarely were any convicted of such horrific crimes.

"He took care of me when I had no one." Audrey said sobbing. "I have yet to find anyone who has ever loved me as much as Robert did. He was the reason of me being an Auror. We were supposed to be a wizard fighting duo that would spend our last years of our lives sitting on Greek beaches eating exotic food and laughing about our past troubles." She began to smile, thinking of all the wonderful memories she had with him.

"You realize that was the lesson." She looked up at him confused.

"In advance Occlumency one is supposed to create a distressing situation, or in other terms a nightmare. It is intended for you to not only relive an actual memory, but a false one that would cause a great deal of pain. The test was to create a successful barrier to rid of the visions." Taking a sip he looked down at her.

"You did better than I would have expected." He said reassuringly.

"I need another drink." She muttered, standing she began to pour herself another large glass. He watched her from the chair he sat it. Her body was trembling, and her skin ghostly white. The crystal bottle was heavy in her hand, causing her to shake uncontrollably as she poured. Before she realized it the bottle shattered at her feet. Her boots soaked in the pungent liquid. She slammed the half filled glass down onto the table began to curse in French.

A soft laugh caught her attention and immediately she gave a look of daggers towards his direction.

"It's not funny." She said coldly as she began to pick up pieces of crystal.

"No you are quite right, this entire evening is far from enjoyable. It's the matter of you talking in a foreign tongue that is amusing." Looking up at him, he sat in the chair with one leg crossed and a smirk to kill.

"Yes well hopefully you didn't understand any of it. I could easily get sent to Azkaban over what I just said."

"I spent quite a few holidays in France when I was a boy. But I will say not many of the French speak so loosely. Especially their women." He smiled as he took another sip.

"Yes well I am not a typical French woman." She said as she discarded the dirty rag. Laughing even more he stood up and walked to her.

"You are not a typical woman Miss Bardot." Standing taller in her heels she grinned.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love to hear from you guys.**

**kagihime-chan It's funny that you mentioned the whole Lucius and Audrey thing in your comment because I have been debating on what to do exactly with them two. I think though later on you will be quite satisfied in what I have planned out, but I will warn you it isn't exactly what had said ;) I can only promise it will be a complex situation/s that will have some unexpected surprises. But like I said, I am still trying to hash it all out right now.**

**missastoria I love that fact you were squealing over this! Actually I was practically squealing myself when I was writing the chapter. **

**Severussnape1984 Honestly I don't really know exactly what is going to happen between Audrey and Snape. I don't want this to be a typical love story that everyone can predict. But there will definitely be a lot of romance and such.**

**QUESTION FOR YOU**

**So I am kinda in a rut as to how I am going to write my stories with lemony goodness and other mature materials. I feel like everyone who is reading seems to be ok with how I have been writing my content. But honestly I feel like I am leaving out a lot of what I want to put in it because I don't want it to be raunchy or too much for my readers. So now I am asking all of you fine readers what do you think? Do you want me to include more details, more scenarios, more anything? I would love to hear some feedback from you guys!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days had been particularly hard on Audrey. The vivid memory of her childhood friend's death and the fact that the one person she shielded herself from entirely saw a window into her past. Robert haunted her dreams at night, offering little comfort to the known fact he was to never return. Severus had thankfully not brought him up since their night together.

The halls had been relatively quiet, especially with Umbridge running around destroying what was left in the moral of the students. The staff had figured that maybe they gave up rebelling against the horrid woman, but Audrey knew of something they didn't. Harry had accidentally revealed in one of their lessons a memory of importance. When Audrey questioned it, he explained that he and his fellow peers created an army to go against all that stood in their way. Knowing it was a brilliant plan for such a young group of wizards to develop, she didn't advise him to discontinue his teachings. Rather she praised him for it, hoping he could learn to trust her more.

Professor McGonagall and Audrey made it a weekly event that they would walk to Hogsmead for a butterbeer and long talks. It seemed to be the only time Audrey felt at ease with all the tension surrounding the castle, the war outside the walls, and Snape. She had yet to speak about what occurred not long ago in the house he took her to, and she meant to keep it that way. Wanting only to deny the sexual tension between the Professor and her, she felt it slowly draining her every moment she spent with him.

"What a lovely day. I only wish we could enjoy it a bit more without dementors on the grounds." Minerva spoke.

"Hmm that would be nice." Swirling the foam of her drink with her finger, Audrey found herself lost in thought.

"You seem to be very distant dear." Looking up at her she smiled, attempting to reassure her genuine concerns.

"A lot has happened recently and I haven't the slightest idea how I manage to get through the day."

"I can see the toll it's taking on you. But you know me; I have always worried over you like your mother would." McGonagall touched her arm in a loving nature. Audrey always thought of her as a second mother and nothing less, ever since she whisked her away from her father's funeral. With that thought, immediately it led to the lesson she had with Snape. Her face immediately turned into a frown.

"What is it?"

Sighing, she reminded herself repeatedly not to cry. "I had an incredibly horrific nightmare the other night and it's been eating at me ever since." The older woman waited patiently for Audrey to continue. "It was about Robert."

Immediately Minerva grabbed her hand and squeezed it knowing how much it hurt her to talk about him.

"Robert is in a better place and you and I both know it. Do not let such an ugly thing tarnish what peace you've had with his death."

"I just miss him Professor. I miss him terribly." Even after all the years of Audrey knowing McGonagall, she still called her Professor. She could never move past the fact she met her with that specific name, even with the woman's pleas to call her Minerva.

"Yes you two were inseparable, much like Potter and his friends. I remember exactly how you met him." Audrey smiled at the thought. She could remember the day as if it was not long ago. It was only a month into their first year and she had managed to find herself in McGonagall's classroom for detention. Audrey sat there with a girl she had gotten into an altercation with, a Slytherin of course. Robert appeared ten minutes late with an untucked shirt, messy hair, and a boyish grin. He was a rebel at heart just like her. Noticing Audrey, he winked and gave his infamous smile attempting to woo her. She rolled her eyes thinking he was just another boy to crush his hopes. She found herself annoyed with him, but for unknown reasons he had grown onto her. It took several detentions for them to speak. Not long after he became her rock, her friend, and her brother.

"I just feel I have let him down for never finding who did this. What good of an Auror am I if I cannot catch a criminal?" Running her hand through her hair she took in a deep breath.

"Audrey, do not allow such a thing to control you. You have better numbers now than what most men thirty years into their career have. You didn't join the Order because you were the next best thing. Albus insisted that we talk to you. If I had my way you wouldn't be here. Not because I don't believe in your skills, but because I never wanted to put you in danger."

Audrey wiped a single tear from her flushed cheek. "I'm glad you think that. I know others could do without me."

"Who would be such a buffoon to not want you in the ranks?" McGonagall looked entirely shocked.

"You know exactly who." Audrey said with a cocked eyebrow.

"That man is by far the most miserable person I have met and would think a pocket full of galleons was a death sentence. Besides you keep your distance from him. He is more trouble than you could imagine." Audrey couldn't help but laugh knowing that was more than a true statement. If only she understood the strange dynamic of her social relationship with him, and other relations.

* * *

Audrey was given the duty of patrolling the corridors. It was late into the night, nearly ten o'clock or so. She was nearly bored to tears, only catching a handful students out of bed. After deducting house points, she found herself wandering the empty halls again. She had gone to nearly every corner of the castle giving her plenty of opportunity to think and enjoy the eerie quiet of the stone walls. Sensing an increasing tingle in her hand she huffed knowing what it was to evolve into. Within seconds the sensation turned into a throbbing pain coursing up her arm.

"Damn you." She muttered.

_Forbidden Forest_

His voice spoke in her mind. Walking briskly down the moving stairs, and out the large entrance of the castle she found herself reaching the perimeter of the thick trees.

_Lumos_

Lighting a beaten path, she walked deeper into the forest. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was venturing off to. Walking aimlessly over fallen trees and creatures she waited for direction. Looking to her right, she noticed a dim speck, no bigger than a firefly far off into the distance. Feeling more at ease she blindly followed it.

"Ah look who has joined us. You are late Miss Bardot." Standing before her was a circle of death eaters, in their silver masks and hoods. She bowed her head slightly and joined the circle.

_SNAP_

Another hooded death eater stood in the center under the light, holding another person by the back of their collar. It was a middle aged with close cut hair and a full beard. His face was unrecognizable even to those who might have known him. His robes were covered in blood and he barely stood on his feet.

"Ah I see you have brought our guest." Lucius spoke again. With a wave of his wand, he removed his silver plated mask. The others followed suit. Many of them she had seen at the Malfoy Manor. Severus stood across from her next to Lucius. His face was blank, showing no signs of life behind his eyes. Lucius smirked, stepping forward.

"I would like to introduce to you, Markum Sinester. He is what the Dark Lord would call a traitor." He said circling around him.

"He has graciously provided a safe house for muggles we have been in search of. Haven't you Markum?" Lifting his chin with his wand, Lucius gave him a sinister and cruel look.

"Now as a loyal follower, I have gathered you all so that you can bear witness to what I believe are appropriate punishments for such a disgusting act of treason." Lucius motioned for the Death Eater to let him go. The man fell hard to the ground, not attempting to get back onto his feet.

"Please spare my wife." He begged as he grabbed the death eaters feet. Lucius kicked him hard with his heavy boot. His nose began to bleed profusely through his fingers.

Bending down he held the man up by the ear and whispered loudly. "Your wife has happily joined the rest of the whores where she will have each and every last pure bred man instill what is right through their own sexual needs." The man began to sob loudly begging for his wife's safety.

Audrey was stunned. Though she and nearly any well informed wizard knew about the slavery of women, she had never heard it from an actual death eater. She felt her heart breaking for him and the woman he left behind. Never could she imagine such a thing happening to her, let alone to someone she loved.

"She is of child, please I—"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright green light erupted from Lucius's wand and instantly killed the suffering man. The body lay still, his eyes open and still wet tears rolling down his blood stained cheeks. Audrey found herself wishing the man nothing but peace. Looking up at Severus she saw he still stood there, unrattled from the series of events. His eyes for a moment locked onto hers, only long for him to detect her sadness.

"Wormtail, dispose of the body. Make it an example to those who may wish to imitate him." Peter Pettigrew emerged from her left taking the corpse's hand and aparating into the darkness.

"The Dark Lord is unhappy with the amount of wizards corrupting our success. He expects each of you to eliminate those who stand in our way of winning this war. We cannot allow such vermin to destroy the fear we have instilled, and must continue to set examples for others. If the numbers do not change, he has threatened to dispose of those dear to you. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. All of you. Leave." Turning to her, he fixed his eyes on her. "Except for you." Her heart rate began to quicken noticing the other death eaters giving questionable looks. Severus stood behind Lucius watching his friend approaching Audrey.

"How is the Potter boy?" He asked holding onto his cane. He stood only inches away, looking down at her.

"A handful." She stated. He chuckled in response.

"I can only imagine. Do tell me about his dreams." He brushed her hair behind her shoulder. Shuttering at his touch she stammered slightly over her words.

"He spoke of his dreams a few days ago. He believes them to be actual events because of what he is reading in the Daily Prophet. He wanted to tell an Auror of them, but I advised him not to. He was instructed to keep a dream journal for the time being."

"Very good. You are proving to be a most loyal servant." Audrey forced a smile to her lips.

"Lucius I must point out that the boy is growing more restless with each passing day." Snape came from behind. "There are rumors he has created his own army of students."

His wicked smile turned sour. "You failed to mention that to me Miss Bardot."

"It wasn't worth mentioning." She spoke giving a look of daggers to Severus. Grabbing her chin, Lucius forced her attention back onto him.

"Now now, let's not get nasty. I hate to see a woman look so foul." Disgusted with him, Audrey slapped his hand away. Without hesitation he backhanded her. The blow was hard and she could feel her cheek already beginning to swell. "I hate when I have to put hands on someone who is so delicate." Lifting his hand he touched her cheek in comfort attempting to sooth the pulsating pain.

"Like I said Lucius I work for the Dark Lord, not you."

"Hmm yes, indeed. But you must realize that I hold the highest rank besides You Know Who. You are beneath me which in turn puts your fate in my hands. Now be a good girl and apologize to Severus." He caressed her cheek watching her struggle to look at the greasy haired man.

"Forgive me?" She finally muttered through gritted teeth.

"It is to never happen again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Severus sternly spoke down to her. Nodding her head she looked back at Lucius.

"On another matter, Draco informed me not long ago about the disturbance he had with the golden trio." Audrey raised a brow. "He also informed me he was unnecessarily punished because of something that Mudblood started."

"Yes he lost points for his house, as did the Mudblood and her friends." Her voice was cool and icy. The use of that word sent chills through her blood. She hated derogatory use of words, but she found herself with no other option.

"Ah well I almost assumed you were favoring those three compared to my boy. I was quite shocked that he was punished so severely for a matter of which he had no control over."

"If I may interject, I only deducted half of what Miss Bardot wanted. Draco is well looked after and I have more say in his consequences than she does. But in the end I do believe Gryffindor lost the full amount of points." This was the first she had heard about it. Shooting him another look of daggers for only a split second she nodded her head again, biting her tongue until it was swollen.

"That puts me at ease now. I always knew you were faithful to my son Severus." He glanced over his shoulder. "Miss Bardot, I expect Draco to receive the same treatment from you as well." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Always."

"Has anyone ever told you how easily a man could admire such beautiful features?" Lucius spoke in a hushed and sexual tone. His hand gently lifted her chin, allowing him to see her more clearly under the illuminated hovering light above. She watched him bite his lower lip, only imagining what was going through his perverted mind.

"Severus please tell me if I am wrong." Audrey looked at the dark man and saw his angered reaction. She could faintly see a throbbing pulse just above his temple as he bore down into her eyes. Lucius softly caressed her full bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yes, she is a fine specimen of a woman." He muttered.

"You make her sound like one of your potions Severus." Lucius laughed at his own remark. "The night is young and I have business to attend to. I am afraid Miss Bardot that I must leave you with such a foolish man." Pulling her closer his kissed her delicately on her forehead before glancing up at the professor behind him. Audrey felt her entire body cringe at his touch. Smiling at her once more he apparated into darkness.

Audrey stood there slightly stunned over what just occurred. Looking up at Snape she watched his temper brewing.

"Don't you dare say a word." She demanded. Grabbing her hand she felt herself lurching into another reality, her body being torn into different universes. Smoke surrounded her entirely and soon she found herself staggering to her feet in the potions classroom. He still clung onto her arm, digging his fingers deep into her flesh.

"Dammit, let go of me!"

With all his strength he pushed her across the room in the heat of the moment.

"Did I not warn you? Did I not tell you this was a dangerous game you are playing? You are getting yourself involved with something you cannot possibly imagine!"

"What do you expect me to do Severus!?"

"I expect you to deny him Audrey!" He threw her up against the closet door, rattling the potion vials on the wall.

"You cannot be possibly jealous! Lucius has nothing that you—" And with that she covered her mouth, knowing she spoke too much. He watched her in search of something, hoping to decode what she had almost admitted.

"Finish what you were about to say…" He growled at her. His hands were placed on either side of her, trapping her body. She stared up at him blankly, not willing to give into his demands. Sneering at her response, he grabbed her chin and forced his lips onto her. Willingly she opened her mouth for his wandering tongue. Hot and fiery kisses engulfed them both as his hands began to rip apart her corset.

Freeing her from the binding fabric he quickly pulled her shirt over her head exposing her full breasts to him. Without a second thought he tore her pants off her body leaving her only in red lace bra and panties. Still he had her pinned up against the door with his body. He skillfully unbuttoned ever last button of his black cotton shirt, and removed his pants leaving him entirely exposed to her.

She gasped in shock when she looked down only to see that he was more of a man than she could have ever imagined. He stood there, throbbing and growing bigger by the second. His breathing was heavy as he watched her gawk at his size.

His hand soon found her sex where he caressed it in slow circular motions. He could feel her moisten at his touch, only sending him more in a hormone raged fury. She moaned with every movement of his thumb and gasped as his fingers went beneath her panties and deep inside her.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered harshly in her ear.

Biting her lip she shook her head. She couldn't admit after all this time, she wanted him. She wanted him inside her, to fuck her, to take her to new heights. His other hand twisted and played with her hardened nipple, his kisses trailing across her neck and shoulders. He bit her hard sending her senses over the edge.

"I know you do Audrey. Just like you wanted me to the last time I had you like this. Tell. Me. You. Want. Me."

Still she found she was wordless, and even more breathless as she neared to ultimate pleasure. Just as she felt her body begin to quiver, he removed his fingers and stepped back away from her. Looking at him in shock, she gave him pleading eyes for him to continue.

"Say it." He demanded again.

"I….Severus….please." She was lost in words. He stood there watching her, waiting patiently.

"I want you to fuck me Severus." She finally spoke, against all she had been fighting for the last several weeks.

"Do you want me Audrey? Or do you need me?" He spoke with an icy tone. Stepping closer to him she attempted to kiss his thin lips, but received no response in return. Her hands brushed against his muscular frame, feeling every defined part of his torso.

"I need you Severus. I need you to fuck me." She pleaded looking up at him. Grabbing her head he kissed her hard, parting her lips to allow him in. The all too familiar lurching feeling happened once more, but she closed her eyes enjoying his taste in her mouth. She felt the floor beneath her feet again, she opened her eyes.

He had apparated her in an unfamiliar room, covered in dark green curtains and melted candles. She noticed a strong smell of sage taking over her. Pushing her back she fell onto a soft silk bed, her hair wildly placed behind her. Hovering over her he admired the beauty lying seductively in his bed. Tearing away at her bra and panties he fully exposed her figure.

"You are the most gorgeous woman Audrey." He quietly muttered in between breaths.

"Severus." She whispered as she sat up. His cock gently pressed against her heaving breasts. "Severus please—" But he stopped her words with his finger. Taking the silk bed sheet in his hands he ripped a thin strip. Before she could question his sanity he quickly wrapped it tight around her wrists, binding them. Preventing her from protesting, he pulled her up to her feet. Her hands rested on his chest, leaving her confused. Turning her around he tied the remaining portion of the silk to the corner bedpost with her back to him.

"What—" But before she could say anything else, she felt him thrust deep inside her. Crying out in pleasure she tried to pull against the restraint, but found it useless. Each time he moved into her, it was rough, slow and teased her in every sense. She felt herself stretch each time he drove deeper into her. His hand was at her sex again, masterfully building the intense pleasure. His other hand rested on her backside, slapping her cheek.

"Faster." She cried out. But still he teased her with slow thrusts. She felt herself nearly on the verge of tears she was so close to orgasm.

"Severus please!" She begged him. Pulling out of her she stood there breathless. Turning her around so she faced him, he saw her wanting him more. Without a spoke word he lifted her leg, with her arms still tied above her head. Still he continued at the same harsh pace, not giving into her cries of more. He breathed heavily into her neck, feeling her radiating body heat.

"I. Want. You. Audrey." He said with every pump. "You. Are. Mine. And. Only. Mine."

Biting her lip she whimpered and nodded her head.

"Tell me." Stopping, he looked down at her.

Another harsh thrust inside her. "TELL ME!"

"I am yours Severus. I'm only yours!" She moaned. Smiling a sinister smile he penetrated her once more, and quickly moved his hips to an unimaginable pace. Her cries echoed the room as she felt her body begin to shake with every last movement of his cock. His lips met her own and within seconds they both came in ecstasy. Her body pulsated in pleasure and she could feel his warmth inside her. He held her up on her feet, with her hands still above her head. Untying the silk she collapsed in his arms, both out of breath and energy.

Laying her on the bed, he watched her close her eyes and attempt to recover from what had just happened. Finding himself equally as exhausted, he laid down beside. Before either of them could realize what had just occurred, both had fallen into a deep sleep without any second thoughts or worries.

* * *

So I have taken into account that many of you wished there were more scenes between Severus and Audrey and well...I think I just did it. Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. I loved hearing all your feedback and would love to hear even more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
